The Lord Of The Rings – After The Ring
by Bain3glan Fatima
Summary: The most unlikely evil has returned 2 take over middle-earth starting with Rohan. Can Fatima save middle-earth? This is my 1st fiction plz R+R
1. Fields Of Celebrant

The Fellowship Of The Ring - After The Ring  
  
As I looked up into the sky I saw that darkness was drawing nigh. But for some unknown reason it gave me the motivation I needed to complete my work. I knew my father wouldn't mind me completing it the next day, but I felt I had to complete it before the sunset or I would have no sleep. I looked into the distance and saw my father approaching. He was a strong, stern man but fair in appearance. He was a man who had seen fifty years but looked like a man who had only seen forty. He had short brown hair with streaks of white. His eyes were the colour of the soil, a very dark brown. He now drew closer.  
  
I picked up my fork and continued to dig up the soil. As I finished my father Balnathorn son of Alnathorn reached the field. He was no more than five paces away from me. "Come now Fatima, this work can be completed tomorrow, the darkness draws near and soon you shall not see where you are planting." He said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Yes father but I have only but a few seeds left." I replied.  
  
"Yes well I wish to see you at the dinner table on time." He ordered, and turned to walk off.  
  
"Yes father I shall." I called out to him. And with that I planted the remainder of the seeds. My father was still in view. I ran towards him to catch up to him when something caught my eye. Something in the distance towards my right moved. I stopped running and looked to my right but all I could see were the trees of Fangorn. I looked around but there was no movement. I looked in front of me but I could no longer see my father. I looked at the sky and the sun had almost set. I ran the rest of the way home so I could get there before nightfall.  
  
As I ran I felt the cool breeze on my face and the long, prickly grass at my legs. I felt some cold, wet rain drops on my face. Finally my house came into view but I was already soaking wet. I looked up at my wooden home and before it I saw my sister Erowan. Erowan was sixteen years old. She was very beautiful with her long golden hair and her eyes the colour of the sky. I quickly rushed towards the house to get out of the rain. It was now very dark but I could see the frown on my sister's face. "Fatima you are all dirty and wet. Mother shall not be pleased, as dinner is ready. You better wash up quickly." And with that she went inside. I followed her into the house.  
  
I entered the house and there stood my mother, Filma, a split image of Erowan. My mother was very angry. "Fatima didn't your father tell in that you had to at the dinner table on time?" She asked me angrily. I knew that she wasn't expecting me to answer.  
  
"Aye, mother. I shall wash up quickly." I looked at my father and he just smiled at me so I smiled back.  
  
My father loved me very much. I was like the son he never had. I am the first child. When my mother after five years became pregnant with Erowan my father suspected she was a boy. After that my parents had trouble having children. My family survived because of my fathers' work in the fields of Celebrant. Because my parents had no sons I had to help my father in the field. But I do not mind hard work.  
  
The fields of Celebrant once belonged to the elves of Lorien. But the elves of Lorien have left the middle earth. They have traveled to Valinor the land of the undying as elves are immortal. I have never seen an elf but would like to. They are also known as the fair folk. Near our land is the forest of Mirkwood. More than a hundred years ago that forest was said to be very queer and was full of evil. But now that forest is full of goodness and some elves as they haven't traveled to Valinor yet. I would love to one- day travel to Mirkwood and explore it and visit the elves. I find the elves to be very fascinating. 


	2. Mystery Creature

I awoke to the voice of my father. "Fatima, wake up we have to start early today, we have lots of work to do before the sun goes down." I opened my eyes and father's dark, mysterious eyes staring back at me. At first I thought I was dreaming. Then I sat up and realised that it was reality.  
  
"Father, what is the time?" I asked with a croaky voice I didn't recognise at first.  
  
"Daughter it is has been an hour since the sun has risen." He replied. "We have to start working as soon as possible, we have to bring your mother all the grown vegetables so she can sell then in the market place today."  
  
"Yes father, I just need a few minutes and I will be ready." I replied. I rose from my bed and changed into my working clothes. As I was changing I remembered the dream I had. It was about the creature or whatever it was I saw in Fangorn forest. I just kept seeing something move within the trees. "I shall explore the forest when I have some time." I said to myself. My father didn't like me going into the forest but I was too stubborn.  
  
"Fatima I'm leaving, are you ready?" He called to me. I took my sword from beside my bed and put it into my bag, then I quickly tied up my hair picked up my bag, and ran into the kitchen. I picked and an apple and took bite from it. I walked outside in search of my father. As I walked outside the sun stung my eyes. I squinted and looked around for my father. "Move along Fatima." I heard my father's voice from behind me. I turned around and there he was.  
  
"I thought you had already left. Where were you?" I asked confused. I hadn't seen him inside so I assumed he had left.  
  
"I was around the back. Come on we have to get to work. It such a beautiful morning." He said cheerfully.  
  
"I guess if you like the hot weather." I replied. I didn't really like hot weather. I liked the cold and the rain. I followed my father through the town. The Wold is a fairly large town at the north of Rohan. Rohan now has a new king, King Eomer, the nephew of the previous King Theoden. King Theoden died in a war against evil in Gondor. This is when Sauron was in search of his great ring of power, which was destroyed by Frodo Baggins and Gollum.  
  
Frodo was a hobbit who found the ring and was the keeper. He then went onto a quest to destroy it. I have never seen a hobbit but they are said to be brave. My father said the bravest hobbit was Samwise Gamgee. He was Frodo's protector. It is said he is married now with two girls. I would like to one day visit Hobbiton. In my father's stories of the great ring he said that Frodo has now passed into Valinor. He was a ring keeper and they are the only people besides elves who can cross into the lands of the undying.  
  
My favourite story is that of Frodo, the hobbits and the great ring of power. The fellowship they were called. There were two men Aragorn, King of Gondor, Boromir of Gondor, Legolas an elf, Gimli son of Gloin a dwarf, and four hobbits, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Branybuck, and Peregrin Took. My father said that Legolas is an elf from Mirkwood and he still lives there now. Mirkwood is not far from The Wold; it is on the other side of The Great River Anduin, which runs alongside The Wold. It is a two-day walk from The Wold.  
  
When we arrived at the fields my father went straight to work. I followed him and began picking the ripened fruit. As I picked the fruit and vegetables, I was thinking about my dream. Every now and again I looked towards Fangorn forest just hoping to see some movement. I didn't see anything. The trees were still and no creatures moved within them. There were no birds in sight either which was very strange. The trees of Fangorn were always full of cheerful, singing birds.  
  
I had been working for about 2 hours and was beginning to feel hot and tired. "Fatima, you look tired. How about you rest while I go and take these fruit and vegetables to your mother." He said. My father also looked very tired. I was to exhausted to argue.  
  
"But only if you promise me that you will also rest. Stay at home for an hour or so and rest. You look very tired to." I said worried. My father nodded and we started piling the fruit and vegetables into a cart and my father dragged it towards the house. I walked towards to apple tree and picked an apple and took a big bite into it. I sat on the ground and then took another bite. The apple tasted very sweet.  
  
I found my eyes wondering towards Fangorn forest. I stare at it for a while. There were still no birds. But then all of a sudden I saw something move. It didn't look like a human or any animal I know. Expecting excitement I got up off the ground and walked towards Fangorn forest. But then I realised I had forgotten my bag. I turned around picked up my bag and walk towards the forest once again, not knowing I was walking towards danger. 


	3. Fangorn Forest

As I entered the forest a sudden feeling of fear came over me. I ignored this feeling and continued walking. I took my sword out of my bag and held it firmly in both hands. I knew that I had to be prepared for anything. Deep down inside me I was hoping that I would find some adventure, not knowing how foolish this thought was. I wasn't sure where I was heading, as there was no track to follow. But summing up all my bravery I continued.  
Suddenly I stopped and looked to the left. There was nothing there, so then I looked to the right, but again there was nothing. I had a feeling that something was watching me. I looked up into the trees and saw a Crebain, and evil spy bird. Now I was really starting to feel scared. A Crebain is a black bird, and usually they travel in flocks but this bird was all alone. I continued to walk trying to get as far away from the bird as I could. But as I continued walking I saw that each tree housed a Crebain. And I realised something I didn't before, the forest was surprisingly getting darker and darker as I went further and further in. Fangorn forest seemed so evil.  
  
All of a sudden I saw something move in front of me to my right. I looked in that direction but there was nothing there. But I knew that something had moved. I just stared in that direction waiting for the creature to come out of hiding. Then all of a sudden I heard something to my left. I started moving in that direction still holding my sword firmly with both hands. I kept looking behind me expecting something to jump out at me. My heart was starting to beat faster with every step. I took another step when I heard something behind me. I turned around and started walking in that direction.  
  
I kept walking and then the creature showed itself. It was armed with a sword. I had never seen anything like it. It was much taller than I with rough, dry brown skin. It had two holes in its head, which I thought were its eyes. It did not look like any animal I had seen or heard of in any tales. It started walking towards me, and with each of its steps I felt my legs become weaker. I was afraid they would no longer hold me. But then I gathered all my strength and started walking towards the creature. I wasn't sure if it was evil. When we were face to face the creature took a swing at my head but I blocked it with my sword, and kicked it in the body. It didn't seem to haze the creature it just came back for more. I then swung my sword at its body but it also blocked then I took back my sword and dug it deep into the side of it body. But as it started to fall its sword clipped my arm wounding it. My arm started to throb with pain.  
  
I took my sword from the creature's body and looked at it. It was dead, but then something, which I didn't anticipate, happened. A Crebain that was watching the fight swooped down at me. But then all of a sudden it fell to the floor, and then all the other birds flew away. I looked at the bird and saw there was an arrow in its body. It was not an arrow of my people. And it came from behind me. It must have been the creature, which I saw first. I turned around and standing there was a tall man. But when I took a closer look at him I saw he wasn't a man. He was very fair and had long beautiful white hair. He was an elf. 


	4. Mimosa The Elf

The elf started walking towards me, but I just stood there mesmerised by his beauty. I had forgotten about my wound and the creature I just killed. All I could see was the elf, and I didn't realise he was talking to me. "You arm needs healing and I would be glad to help." It wasn't until he repeated it I heard what he said.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, yes my arm." I felt like a complete fool. I looked at my arm and as I did the elf came closer to me. "I hope you do not mind me asking but are you an elf?" I had to know for sure. He seemed like something I would only dream about.  
  
"No I do not mind, and yes I am an elf. My name is Mimosa and I'm an elf from Mirkwood forest." He answered. I was very excited. I never dreamt of an elf being as fair as Mimosa. He looked at me strangely. "Now I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you? I have never seen a woman kill anything let alone have the skill you do with a blade." Then he took my bag from the ground and looked through it.  
  
"Uh, my name is Fatima. And from when I was a child I taught myself how to use a sword." I said blushing. I put my hands upon my cheeks and they were hot. "What are you doing here in Fangorn Forest?" I asked a little shyly. He took out a piece of cloth from my bag and started to tie my wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I am a wood elf. I have been sent to see what dirty work this Nemanus was up to. We knew he was doing evil but we needed to know what it was. We do not know if he is alone. This bird is also a spy." He said pointing to the bird with his arm. I looked to my arm and saw it was bandaged well and there was no more pain.  
  
"Thank you. Do you think this creature is bringing its evil here to Rohan? Do you think Rohan could be in any danger?" I asked worried.  
  
"I do not know I was hoping to only capture him, so we could see if we could get any information from him." He said. I lowered my head. I felt guilty. "Do not fear there will always be another way. And if he is travelling alone then you have eliminated the threat." He said.  
  
"Yes but what about the birds? Wouldn't they just send news to where ever this creature came from and tell them what has happened. What if I have just made the situation worse." I said, my head still down.  
  
Mimosa brought his hand to my chin and lifted my head up. "Do not fear Fatima, and always keep you head up never let anything bring it down." Just when I thought there was nothing fairer Mimosa smiled and his whole face lit up. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I was feeling very exhausted. I sat on the ground leaning my back on a tree. Mimosa brought my bag and sword to me. I took the sword from his hand and laid it beside me. As I did the tip of the sword struck the tree I was leaning on. I didn't take any notice of it.  
  
Mimosa lifted his head up and it seemed he was listening for something. Then I heard what he was listening to. I could hear a moaning sound, but I seemed like it was coming from above. It seemed like something was in pain. Mimosa then looked to me, and said "Your sword it's hurting the tree."  
  
I didn't know what he was talking about at first until I looked at my sword and saw it was near the tree. When the sword struck the tree its must have caused the scar I saw on the tree's trunk. "I'm sorry I didn't know, I didn't mean to harm it." I wasn't sure what I was saying at first. I actually believe the tree was alive. "Is the tree alive?" I asked the elf.  
  
"Yes the trees of Fangorn live, and move. They have feelings just like you. But this tree knows you didn't mean to bring it any harm." He said. Then he started looking around. "It must have been the trees that scared away the rest of the Crebain." He paused. "I must go now and tell this news to my king, I bid you farewell Fatima." He said.  
  
"Mimosa, I need your help. I have to find my way back home. My father must be very worried now. I seem to be lost and I fear I shall be wondering around aimlessly if you do not guide me" I said pleading.  
  
"Fear not, I shall guide you to the edge of the forest. But you cannot tell anyone of our meeting or of the Nemanus. You cannot put Rohan in panic." He said.  
  
"But wouldn't it be wise to tell King Eomer? I think he should know, he should be warned." I said. I was trying to hide the fear in my voice but I know I failed. Mimosa walked closer to me.  
  
"Fatima, you cannot tell anyone. We do not know if Rohan is in any danger. I shall find out and then send someone to tell you of our news." Mimosa then started walking in front of me and motioned with his hand for me to follow him.  
  
"I shall not tell anyone" I promised. "But what shall I tell my father?" I muttered. I continued to follow Mimosa. He seemed to know his way through Fangorn without any trouble.  
  
We finally arrived at the edge of the forest and I could see my father in the field. I knew he would be furious. "I bid you farewell Mimosa. I hope to see you again." I said sadly. I really wanted to spend more time with the elf and hear tales and songs. I continued walking but stop when I heard Mimosa speak.  
  
"I hope to see you Fatima sometime soon too. You have touched my curiosity like no other human. I would like to get to know you more if that is possible. I hope one day you will visit Mirkwood." He said smiling.  
  
"I would really like that. Maybe one day I shall." I said and turned around and continued walking towards my father. I was thinking about what I was going to say to my father. I knew I had to make something up soon. My father had spotted me. 


	5. Understanding Father

My father started walking towards me and by the look on his face I could tell he was furious. He stopped in front of me, and for a while didn't speak. He just stared at me, and I didn't know what to do. Then my father finally broke the silence. "Fatima I have been so worried. Haven't I told you so many times that you must never enter Fangorn?" He shouted.  
  
I did not know what to say. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. I wasn't sure what I was about to say. "Father, I didn't mean to go in there. I thought I saw someone in there and I went in there to see who it was and then I got lost and -" My father interrupted me.  
  
"What happened to your arm? Is it hurt? What happened?" My father attacked me with three questions at once. He was holding my arm and looking at it. He was now very concerned.  
  
"Father its nothing, I just accidentally struck my arm with my sword." I said quickly. I feared my father wouldn't believe me as he knew that was unlikely. My father looked at me suspiciously. He then let go of my arm and walked back to the crops.  
  
"Well, can you till work because we have much to do?" He asked, but he still had the suspicious look on his face. He picked up a fork and began to dig into the soil.  
  
"Yes father I can it was only a slight graze." I lied. I felt so bad that I had to lie to my father. It was the first time I ever did. I was always open with my father, and it killed me to lie to his face. I went over to my father and picked up the fork that was lying next to him. I lifted it up and as I did pain shot through my arm and I cried out in pain, and the fork fell from my hands.  
  
My father dropped his fork and ran over to me. He quickly took my arm and started taking off the bandage. I tried to pull away from him but he over powered me. Once the entire bandage was off and my father looked at the wound on my arm the look of worry returned to his face. "Fatima please tell me the truth, what happened to your arm?" He said pleading.  
  
I could no longer look my father in the eyes. I turned away, but I knew I had to lie to him again. "Father it was just an accident. It doesn't matter. Please don't make it bigger than it should be." I said, and then I finally pulled away from him. I didn't look back at my father because I knew if I saw the look on his face I would just breakdown. I walked over to my bag and pulled out another bandage and started to bandage up my arm. My father then walked over to me. He took the bandage from my hands and started wrapping it around my wound.  
  
"I think Fatima I shall have to take you to the town doctor and get it stitched up. It looks awful and I would rather be safe than sorry." My father then picked up my bag and led me from the field. He took me towards The Wold and I could do nothing but follow him. Seeing what he was doing for me I felt more ashamed of myself. I wanted to just come out and tell my father the truth. Deep down inside I knew that it would be better but I just ignored that feeling and continued following my father.  
  
"Thank you, father." I said. My father stopped and looked at me and I looked at him and smiled warmly. He returned the smile and then he gave me a look of understanding. He knew that I wasn't telling the complete truth but he didn't pressure me into telling him the truth, and that is what made me respect him more. I looked at my father and knew that he was the perfect father. Not only did he understand but also he treated me like an individual, and that's what I loved most about him. He gave me space to be who I wanted to be.  
  
He also didn't expect me to live up to anyone's expectations but my own. I didn't have to be the sensible, refined women, everyone wanted me to be, and I could just be me. I could be who I wanted to be and my father was never ashamed. 


	6. King Eomer's Castle

Finally we arrived at a wooden door and on it a sign read: "Town doctor". If I wasn't afraid before I was now. The word doctor made my heart stop beating. An image of a man holding scissors and a knife came into my head. I followed my father up the steps cowering behind him. "Father I will wait here while you talk to the doctor" I said fearfully.  
  
"I will only be a minute." My father said as he opened the door. He walked into the house and when the door shut behind him I quickly rushed down the stairs. I ran in the opposite direction of home and this 'doctor'. I ran as fast as I could constantly looking back for the fear of seeing my father in pursuit of me.  
  
I didn't know exactly where I was running but it didn't seem to matter when I thought about it. I ran through the town with a terrified look on my face. People stopped and stared at me but I didn't care. The people who recognised me tried to talk to me but I didn't dare to stop and reply.  
  
I looked behind me just to make sure no one was chasing me, and I didn't see the flight of stairs I was about to run into. Before I could stop myself I tripped on the first step. As I fell I felt like the whole world was spinning. My head hit the fourth step with a sickening thud, and then everything went black.  
  
When I awoke I found myself in a richly decorated room. The ceiling was beautifully painted with interesting patterns and colours. The sheets covering me were made of white silk with a golden lion finely stitched into the silk. I hadn't seen such a room in Rohan. I tried to sit up but I felt an extreme throbbing pain coming from my forehead. That was when I remembered my fall. Because I couldn't sit up I tried to speak. "Where am I?" I asked. I sensed there was someone else in the room.  
  
"You speak, I am overjoyed to see you move." A pleasant female voice said. Then I heard soft footsteps and I saw a beautiful woman standing over me. He had long wavy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and fair skin. She was one of the fairest women I had seen. "You are in the King's castle." She said.  
  
"King Eomer's castle? Then I'm not dreaming. Your are Lady Eowyn." I said shocked and pleased at the same time.  
  
"Yes I am. And you Fatima gave us quite a scare. When we first saw you we thought you were dead. We were very pleased to know you weren't. She said with a warm smile. "The castle healer has done some work on your head and that wound we had found on your arm." When she said this I quickly looked to my arm, and saw some stitches in my arm.  
  
All of a sudden I started blushing remembering how I had run away from the 'doctor'. I knew I was silly to be afraid of the doctor. "Healer, now that is a much more pleasant name than doctor." I muttered to myself. Then I realised Lady Eowyn called me by my name. "How did you know my name?" I asked surprised.  
  
She laughed. "Because we found a distressed an looking for his daughter and this man happened to be your father. I shall call him in to see you. I'm sure he will be very pleased indeed to see you awake." She moved form my bedside towards the door. I then heard the door open then close after her.  
  
I gathered up all the strength I had left in me to sit up. Ad I did the throbbing pain returned but I ignored it. I was finally able to sit up, and when I didn't my head didn't hurt as much. I heard loud footsteps coming towards my room. The door opened and in came my father. He had the biggest smile on his face and his arms were wide open. He took me into one of his famous hugs. His hugs always made me feel safe. "You had me so scared. Fatima why did you run away?" He asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
I then looked into his eyes. "It is actually quite embarrassing, well you see I was afraid of the doctor" I said quietly. I then held my breath so I would miss a word of my father's response.  
  
"Oh, Fatima I don't expect you to be scared of nothing. But please if you are tell me so I can help you through it." He said. He looked at my head and arm. "Well I see you have been in good hands. So are you still scared of doctors?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Doctors yes, healers no" I replied. "Just kidding." I added. I giggled the try and ease the tension building up. "Father, I really am well." I assured him.  
  
"Well you will need your rest so I'll have to find a way to take you home." He got up and it seemed he was coming to pick me up. But he was interrupted. Lady Eowyn came into the room.  
  
"Please, Fatima can stay here for as long as she wishes. We would love to have her, and we will take good care of her. You are welcome to stay if you like. I think Fatima is too weak at this moment to be travelling." She said. She then walked over to my father.  
  
"I am very grateful but I can not stay I have to get home to my wife and daughter." My father pointed out. He looked at me with a look of worry.  
  
"Fatima can stay here and you and your family can visit her when ever you like. You are more than welcome here." She kindly offered.  
  
"Well I guess you have a point. Fatima I will come and see you soon. I will send Erowan with some of your clothes. He said and then he kissed me on my forehead.  
  
"Fare well father." I said. I was very sad to see him go, but I was excited. I had never been in a castle before. Then I looked at the gown I was wearing. It was a beautiful simple white dress, but expensive. I hadn't realised the dress I was wearing until now. I must have had the biggest smile on my face because Lady Eowyn looked at me with joy.  
  
"I am glad to see you are happy. I'm sure you will enjoy your stay here in the castle." She said. She came to my bedside. "Fatima are you hungry?" She asked.  
  
"Actually when I think about it yes I am." I said thoughtfully. I did all of a sudden feeling my stomach was empty. I could then hear it make noises as if to say "feed me". As if by magic a small, but old woman came into the room holding a tray filled with food. I laid the tray on my lap and took the fork into my hand and started eating.  
  
"Well I shall leave you now in peace to eat. I will be back soon to keep you company. If you feel you can get up from your bed do so and take a walk around the castle. But do not try unless you think you are fit enough to do it." She then started for the door.  
  
"Thank you Lady Eowyn." I called out to her. She turned around to look at me and smiled.  
  
"Please just call me Eowyn" Then she walked out the door. I continued to eat my food and kept thinking to myself I was dreaming as I looked around the room and the beautiful expensive furniture and the beautifully drawn pictures on the wall. When I finished my food I put the tray on the table beside the bed. I began to feel tired so I laid back down and then I fell into a light sleep. 


	7. Royal Rescue

"How long has she been sleeping?" I awoke to a conversation. I kept my eyes closed because I thought I might be still sleeping. Another voice replied to the question and I recognised this voice to be Eowyn's voice.  
  
"She has been asleep for three hours. I came in here to keep her company and found her asleep. I was sitting here for about forty five minutes when you arrived." She laughed lightly.  
  
Then came the other voice. I listened to see if I could recognised the voice. "She seems so peaceful when she is sleeping. I guess I wish she could always be like this. Possible!" I immediately recognised the voice. It belonged to Erowan my sister and she was laughing at me. This made me very annoyed.  
  
I opened my eyes and began to sit up. Surprisingly I only felt little pain from my forehead. "Erowan I am very happy to hear your voice and see you my dear sister." I said in a sarcastic tone. I looked at her with an annoyed face.  
  
She just smiled at me sweetly and said, "yes Fatima I am very happy to see you too." She said with a sweet, feminine but childish tone. I decided to ignore her. I looked at Eowyn and she looked very amused. She had a large smile on her face and was trying to hide it with her hand.  
  
"Did I really sleep for three hours Eowyn?" I asked. It only seemed like I was asleep for a few minutes. But it was a refreshing sleep.  
  
"Yes Fatima you did. I think that can only be good news, as your health can only really increase because of that well, long nap." She said smiling. I then turned to Erowan.  
  
"And what brings you here my sister?" I asked coldly even though I didn't mean it to come out that way. I quickly smiled hoping she wouldn't take offence to my tone. But she did seem annoyed as she picked up a bag from beside her and tossed it gently at me.  
  
"Your clothes Fatima are in the bag, and a few other things." She said. She now talked to me in a cold tone. I just looked at her with a look to say 'not now.' I still felt tired even though I had just slept.  
  
"Erowan how is mother?" I asked, this time a gentler tone. She must have understood that I didn't mean any offence to her before and she now looked at me warmly.  
  
"She is fine, but before she was a little worried. She said she would come to see you tomorrow. Though I think you made father worried. He rushed home to see if you were there. Then he went around town looking for you. He didn't even think to look here in the King's castle." She said. Eowyn sat listening without a word. She seemed a little worried her self, although I had no idea why. She then excused her self and left the room.  
  
Erowan and I just looked at each other. The Erowan spoke. "So have you seen the king yet, or Lady Eowyn's husband?" She asked excitedly. I didn't really hear what she was saying. I was a little worried about Eowyn. She did look upset and I was curious as to why. I knew that I wouldn't be able to walk so I could look for her.  
  
Erowan and I began to talk for a while until I became really tired and I feel asleep. Erowan left and I didn't open my eyes again till noon the next day.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw the sun shining into my room. The sun really did annoy me. My head began to hurt and I knew that if I tried to get up I would fall down. I began to get really frustrated because I couldn't move. I wasn't the type who sat in bed all day and I really did want to look around the castle if the king didn't mind. I sat up and I just looked around. There was nobody in the room and I could hear no footsteps in the hallway outside.  
  
After a half an hour I heard a light tap at the door. "You may enter" I called out. I was hoping it was Eowyn coming to give me a tour. But in came the woman who brought me food yesterday and she was carrying another tray of food. She laid it next to my bed.  
  
"Hello Lady Fatima, my name is Tilba. Will you be liking anything else?" She asked politely. She was an old, gentle woman.  
  
"No thank you." I said. Then she bowed her head and left the room. I picked up the tray from my bedside and began to eat. I found the food to be very filling so I couldn't eat it all. When I did finally finish I put the tray aside. I then tried to get out of the bed. I was now very frustrated because I couldn't move. I was very determined to get out of the bed. "Come on Fatima you have to get up." I urged myself. I started to put my feet on the ground but I found it was too straining. I was wincing and then when I finally put my feet on the floor I screamed in pain. I felt as if I had jumped from a very high place and landed on my feet and the pain had rushed up to my head. I almost felt I was going to fall on the floor, but someone caught me before I did. I hadn't realised someone had come into the room. I looked up to the man who had caught me, and to my shock it was the king himself. He laid me back on my bed.  
  
"Are you well? I was walking past and heard you scream." He looked at me with concern. I looked at him with a shocked look on my face. I tried to open my mouth to reply but no words would come out. I was speechless, and this is very rare for me. He looked at me waiting for a reply. Then Eowyn came in and I felt so relieved.  
  
"What happened? Why did you scream?" She asked with worry in her eyes. She then looked at her brother the king. It seemed as though she knew she wouldn't get an answer out of me. "What happened Eomer?" She asked him almost out of breath.  
  
"I heard her scream, and rushed into her room and found she was about to fall on the floor so I caught her before she did. I guess she was trying to get out of the bed. I asked her if she is well but she wouldn't reply." He said. He had a confused look on his face. Eowyn approached my bed and sat next to me. I was very aware of what was going on but I just couldn't speak. "Fatima why were you trying to get out of the bed?" She asked. I couldn't answer. Not while the king was in the room, I felt too uncomfortable for some reason. I just looked at him as if giving her a signal. She understood me.  
  
She took the king aside and must have asked him to leave the room. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face and then walked out of the room. When he left I tried talked to Eowyn. "He, he." I couldn't continue, because I didn't know what to say. She looked at me as if she read my mind.  
  
"Fatima it is fine. Do you feel ill?" She asked. I shook my head. "Are you embarrassed?" She asked. I then nodded my head. She laughed lightly. "Well you shouldn't be. I know many women who would have loved to be you. At first I didn't quite understand. But then I remembered the king's handsome face. He was very young. Remembering his face brought a smile to mine. Then I began to feel happy.  
  
I did feel very secure in his arms. "He must think I am some crazy girl who is staying in his castle. I cannot stay here." I said alarmed. Now I could really feel my face burning up. Eowyn laughed again.  
  
"Do not fear Fatima he doesn't not think such a thing. He is very worried about you. The same way I am, although I'm not any longer. But I do think you shouldn't try to get out of bed. You need more rest, you are far too weak to get out of bed." She said.  
  
"No, I think I am. I was just caught off guard before. I didn't expect that much pain. Please help me up. I think I can move." I said to Eowyn. She decided to help me up. She took my hand and after a few minutes I was able to get up and move around. 


	8. My Sister The Queen

I have now been in the castle for three days and my health has improved dramatically. I am now able to walk without pain. I had decided to return home today. I had avoided the king as many times as I could. But I didn't have much luck. I did talk to him though and I apologised for the 'accident in my room' he said he was just glad to see I was fine. He was very down to earth and very nice and caring but he was also very young. He didn't seem much older than myself.  
  
I was saying my farewells when my father arrived. Finally there was only Eowyn left. "Eowyn thank very much for showing me much kindness and care. You have been a great friend to me and I do not know how to repay you." I said gratefully. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"No Fatima how can I thank you. It can sometimes get very lonely here in the castle. I'm glad you were here to keep me company. Please you are more than welcome here so please do visit." She offered.  
  
"Yes, hopefully I shall, but I extend the same offer to you. Please do visit me whenever you feel like talking. I would be more than happy to accept you and keep you company." I said. I smiled back to her.  
  
Finally left the castle and when my father and I arrived home my mother was very glad to see me. She rushed over to me and swept me into a hug. "Fatima I'm so happy to see you. But please don't you ever do anything like that again." She said to me like a little child.  
  
"No mother I won't. Lets just say I'm no longer scared of healers." I looked at my father and he just winked at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back to him. My mother just looked at us both with suspicion. I saw Erowan and she just looked at me at first then approached me.  
  
"You know you could have stayed there longer." She said a bit sadly. Erowan had always dreamed of entering any castle. She was overjoyed when she found out I was staying at King Eomer's castle. I just looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Yes Erowan I'm glad to be home to." I said sarcastically. I then went to my room to unpack my bag. When I entered my room I put my bag on my bed and opened it. I took out all my belongings and started packing them. Then Erowan came into my room. She sat on my bed and just looked at me.  
  
"So, did you meet Erowan's husband?" She asked. She seemed really excited but I had no idea why. I just looked at her with a puzzled face.  
  
"No I didn't. I don't think he was there at all though. But I don't understand why you are so excited." I said.  
  
"He is from Gondor you know, and people say he is very handsome." She said as if dreaming. I just looked at her.  
  
"Well even if he was it wouldn't really make a difference since he is married." I said and bit annoyed.  
  
"Well did you meet the king?" She asked. She then looked at me again. She must have seen my face going red. "So you did see him. What was he like?" She asked.  
  
"Well, lets just say he is very nice. He is a lot younger than I thought he would be and he is very handsome. You would probably like him." I said smiling at her. She had the biggest smile I had seen on her face.  
  
"Oh could you imagine me marrying a king and living in his castle with him. That would be, oh I don't know how to describe it. Me queen of Rohan." She was very pleased with this idea. She stood up and started walking around elegantly. She must have been dreaming about what it would be like to be queen. I just laughed at her.  
  
"Yes I can just imagine it. My sister the queen. I could get use to this plan." I said sarcastically. She just looked at me angrily. She began to walk out and then turned her head towards me when she reached the door.  
  
"Don't laugh I think it could happen. But I just have to meet him. I'm sure I would fall in love with him instantly.' She said as if she was twenty million miles away. I just continued to laugh as I unpacked the rest of my belongings. 


	9. ElfFriend

The next morning when I awoke I went into the kitchen and found my mother sitting at the table. "Good morning mother." I said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning Fatima." She replied. She seemed happy but distant. I just thought to myself 'I know where Erowan gets her dreaminess from' I laughed to myself.  
  
"Where is father?" I asked a little confused. It wasn't like him to leave without me. I looked around for a while but I couldn't see him anywhere. It seemed as though my mother hadn't heard me. So I said it a little louder.  
  
"Oh, sorry dear. He left for the field. He said that he wanted you to have your rest today." She said. Then she went back to dreaming. I decided that I was fit enough to work. So I went into my room and changer into some pants and an old top. These were my usual working clothes. I didn't really like dresses and didn't wear them unless I had to.  
  
As I walked out the door I called out to my mother "I'm leaving!" She didn't seem to hear me but I wasn't going to bother saying it again. I walked out the door and went on my way to the field.  
  
When I finally arrived I found my father working and he looked very tired. When I stood in front of him, looked up from his work. "Fatima, what are you doing here?" He asked a little shocked.  
  
"Well I'm here to work father." I said. I was hoping he wouldn't argue with me. But all my hoping didn't work.  
  
"Fatima I do not want you working. I left without you so you could get some rest. If you want you can start working tomorrow." He said. It didn't seem he was going to let me work. I did feel a little weak and that was why I decided not to argue with him.  
  
"But father I am coming to work tomorrow. And don't even think of objecting." I said a little angrily.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it. Now please go home and have some rest. I don't know how your mother let you out of the house." He said a little annoyed. I turned around and started to go home. I was only walking for a while when I saw a beautiful white horse in Fangorn Forest. I looked at the horse and found it was all alone. It didn't seem to be moving. I suspected it was hurt. I turned around and saw my father was too involved in his work to notice what I was doing.  
  
I started walking over to the horse. As I got closer I realised the horse was very beautiful. I started creeping over to it quietly. As I got closer it went a little further into the forest. The horse looked very well breed so I suspected that it was Rohan breed and Rohan breeds the finest horses. I looked around to make sure it was alone. I didn't want the owner to think I was stealing it.  
  
I finally reached the horse, but I also realised I had entered the forest. I felt a little scared so I tried as fast as I could to lead the horse out. I started stroking my hand across its body. It was now very calm. I looked at the horse but it didn't seem injured. Then as I was about to lead it out some one grabbed my arm. I turned around with a swinging fist, but it didn't connect with whoever had grabbed me. I was looking into a strange mans face. He just looked at me with surprise and then finally spoke as I was trying to get away.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I just need to know are you Fatima?" He asked. I stopped struggling and looked at him with suspicion. I didn't talk for moment and we just looked at each other for that moment.  
  
"How did you know my name?" I asked. I was very shocked. But now I also felt a little scared. He was not a man of Rohan, as I knew or seen all of the young men. I continued to look at him waiting for an answer.  
  
"I am a friend of Mimosa the elf." He said. Mimosa! I had almost forgotten about the elf. I suddenly felt some strange feeling in my stomach. I looked at the man for awhile. He didn't look like an elf. "No I am not an elf. I am what they call an elf-friend." He has sent me to tell you that he need to see you. He has news about the Nemanus you killed." He said. The smile suddenly went form his face when he mentioned Nemanus.  
  
"But I cannot leave. I-" The elf-friend interrupted me. He looked at me with a serious look.  
  
"It is very important. You need to quickly pack your belongings. You will also need a horse, will you be able to find one?" He asked. I just nodded my head. "Good we need to set off as quickly as we can, there is no time. I shall wait for you here. But you need to hurry." He said.  
  
I quickly rushed off home. When I did arrive home I quickly packed my bags. Only Erowan was at home. I tossed my bag out of the window and then climbed out myself. I quickly ran to find a horse. I didn't know where I would find one. Then I realised something. I had to tell someone I was leaving so they could tell my parents. I knew exactly whom I could trust. I quickly rushed to this person's home.  
  
I finally arrived in front of the King's castle. I rushed up the stairs and found Tilba outside. I quickly rushed towards her. "Tilba it is I Fatima. I need to speak to Eowyn immediately." I said out of breath. She rushed inside and then a moment later Eowyn came out. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Fatima what a pleasant surprise." She was smiling. But then she saw my face and took me aside. "What seems to be the matter?" She whispered.  
  
"Eowyn I must leave Rohan but I cannot tell you why. I haven't told my parents and I think when they know I'm missing they will come here. I need you to tell them that I have left but I will be home soon. Please can you do that for me?" I asked pleadingly. She looked at me seriously.  
  
"Yes of course I can. But will you not tell me why you are leaving? But if you cannot I understand." She said. I looked at her and she knew my answer. "Fatima will you need anything?" She asked worried.  
  
"Yes I do. I need a strong horse." I said. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"You have come to the right place." She led me around the back to the stables. There I saw many fine horses. I instantly looked to a fine white horse. I walked up to it. "You have fine taste Fatima. This is Ohtar, and he belongs to me. But I would so love for you to ride him." I looked at Eowyn gratefully.  
  
She helped me prepare the horse. "Thank you Eowyn. You are a great host and friend. I shall never forget this." I then quickly rode off. I rode a swiftly as I could to Fangorn Forest and there I met up with the elf- friend. "It seems you know my name but I am yet to learn yours." I said.  
  
He looked at me and smiled. "Please forgive me. My name is Ilhan and I have been living with the elves of Mirkwood all my life." He said and bowed politely. Then we began our ride to Mirkwood. And I was very excited. I was going to see the elves of Mirkwood. 


	10. Journey To Mirkwood

We rode through Fangorn Forest slowly and cautiously. "You have to watch your back in Fangorn Fatima. It is a very dangerous place, as you may already know." Ilhan said. I just looked at him. I thought it to be strange that a man could be friendly with a company of elves. I never knew there were men who were named 'elf-friend' and considered to be close with the elves.  
  
"How is it that you became and 'elf-friend'?" I asked. I looked at him suspiciously. He wasn't like the young men I knew in Rohan. He was somehow different, but I decipher how. Ilhan looked at me for a moment before he answered my question.  
  
"Well I didn't really become an 'elf-friend', there isn't an initiation or something. I have lived all my life with the elves of Mirkwood. My mother died giving birth to me and she was an elf-friend. The elves looked after me and I was raised by elves so that is I guess how I became an elf- friend." He continued looking in front of him. I continued looking at him.  
  
He seemed distant. I suspected he was thinking about his mother. "What about your father? Where is he now?" I asked. I immediately regretted asking the question when I saw the muscles in Ilhan's face tighten and he had a look of pure hatred on his face. He turned to look at me. I turned away I couldn't bear to look at is cold face.  
  
"I wouldn't know where he is as he abandoned both my mother and myself." He said through clenched teeth. I didn't know how to reply so I didn't. I just continued riding. "We better quicken our pace." He said. His face was still a little cold but his muscles were slowly easing. Ilhan rode out in front of me.  
  
All of a sudden Ilhan jumped of his horse and led it towards me. He quickly motioned for me to get of my horse. I did. We tied them to near by trees. Then Ilhan unsheathed his sword. I did the same. Ilhan looked at me first with shock. Then he turned his attention to the trees. He looked into the trees. It didn't seem he was looking at anything in particular. Swiftly he went to his horse sheathed his sword and took his bow from the saddle and an arrow. He aimed towards the trees, but I couldn't see what was there. But Ilhan knew what he was shooting at I could see it in his eyes.  
  
Then he let the arrow go. It whistled threw the air. For a moment nothing happened. I thought that he missed his target or was shooting at nothing. Then a large corpse fell to the ground with a loud thud. I just looked at it in amazement. I was starting to think that Ilhan himself might be an elf. "There will be more. Fatima you have to be ready for battle." Ilhan's words surprised me. I had never in my life heard a man speak these words to me. I usually had men saying that I was a woman and fighting wasn't for women.  
  
I stood and looked around the forest. Ilhan gestured with is hands towards something. I couldn't see anything. Ilhan took some steps towards the trees. The out jumped the same creature I killed a few days ago. Ilhan stabbed the Nemanus in the stomach. It fell to the ground and was still. Ilhan turned towards me and shouted "Fatima behind you."  
  
I quickly turned and saw another Nemanus. But this one was a lot smaller, and faster. I ran towards it and we clashed swords. I decided to rid of the creature as fast as I could. I punched the creature then swung my sword towards its legs. The creature jumped and that was when I found the opportunity to make it lose its footing. I quickly pushed the creature and it fell to the ground. Then I stabbed it in the stomach. I turned around to see Ilhan fighting with another creature. The creature had its back turned to me, so I quickly ran towards it and stabbed it in the lower back. Ilhan looked at me and smiled. When then both turned defensively and looked around. The forest seemed very quite and we quickly untied our horse jumped onto them and rode as fast as possible trough the forest. We had lots of trouble due to the trees, which were every close to each other.  
  
After what had seemed days but was really hours we got to the end of Fangorn forest. We were still in The Wold but we had to go through Fangorn so we could go past my father unseen, as the road to Mirkwood required us to go through the Fields of Celebrant. When we did get past it we were finally riding out of Rohan.  
  
We arrived at The Great River Anduin and decided to rest for a while. We had a small meal and we filled our water bags. I put my hands into the water and brought some water up to my face. The water was cold and very refreshing. I then looked to Ilhan, who seemed to be deep in thought. I didn't want to interrupt his thoughts but I was wondering how we were to cross the river. I looked around but I didn't se any bridge or small boat.  
  
"We have to ride up this river till we come to a bridge." He said as if reading my mind. I really didn't like when people did that. I didn't answer. I just quickly got up and angrily packed my bag, and jumped onto my horse. Ilhan looked at me confused but I just ignored him. I began riding in the direction Ilhan had motioned to. Ilhan got up after me and followed. Finally we did come to the bridge and I crossed it not waiting for Ilhan to catch up. He didn't seem to want to catch up. He them called out to me.  
  
"Fatima you are a very unusual woman. I really don't understand you. Can you please tell me why you are so angry? Was it something I said?" he asked. He did look very confused but he also seemed amused too. I just ignored him and continued my path. I didn't even know if I was going the right way. But I was too stubborn to ask I just assumed he would tell me if I was going in the wrong direction. Ilhan finally caught up to me.  
  
"I do apologise Lady Fatima if I did offend you in any way." He said in a mocking tone. I just ignored him again. Then I looked at him coldly and slowed my pace so he was ahead of me. I didn't know why I was acting the way I did. But something about him scared me and I just didn't know what. He seemed a little hurt and now angry. He started riding faster in fury. I tried to keep up with him. I motioned to my horse to ride faster and when I did finally catch up with Ilhan he had a silly smile on his face.  
  
Ilhan stopped abruptly and I quickly stopped. I looked up in front of me and there was Mirkwood forest. All of a sudden my heart started beating faster. I knew that soon I would be meeting the elves of Mirkwood and I couldn't wait to see them, and to see Mimosa again. Ilhan jumped off his horse and led the horse towards Mirkwood. He didn't look at me. I jumped off my horse still staring into the trees and began to lead my horse after Ilhan. 


	11. Mirkwood Forest

As we approached Mirkwood on foot and elf walked out from the trees. He looked a little similar to Mimosa. He had the same long blonde hair, and blue eyes. The following him was Mimosa. I looked at him and smiled. Ilhan greeted Mimosa by holding his fore arm, and Mimosa held Ilhan's. The Ilhan greeted the other elf the same way. Mimosa came to me and took my horse from me and gave it to the other elf and said something to him in elvish. Then he turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Lady Fatima, I'm am very pleased to see you once again, but I'm a little disturbed by the circumstances. Come King Thranduil will like to speak to you." He said. He was smiling but he seemed a little distant. And his words 'but I'm a little disturbed by the circumstances' was very disturbing. I knew then that Rohan was in danger. But I couldn't help but feel a little excited. I was going to see the King of the elves. As we walked into Mirkwood my heart started beating faster and my legs felt very weak. I felt like a complete fool. I knew Mimosa could tell what I was thinking, and feeling.  
  
"Mimosa, I am very glad to see you again too." I said with a little too much enthusiasm. He didn't say anything he just continued to walk. I tried to get a look at Ilhan's face but he was too far in front of me. Mimosa sensed Ilhan's anger and he caught up with him easily. He spoke to him in elvish, and I didn't understand anything he said. I felt a little odd. I was in a foreign place and I didn't know the language the elves spoke.  
  
But when I looked to Ilhan it didn't seem he was very angry anymore. Mimosa must have said something to cheer him up. I felt guilty now for the way I treated him. I was acting very immature and childish, and I decided I would apologise when I had the chance to. As I followed Mimosa and Ilhan through Mirkwood I felt mesmerised by its beauty. As I looked around I thought that it seemed impossible that Mirkwood was ever an evil place.  
  
Finally we arrived to the house of King Thranduil. I was very eager to see the king, but even more eager to see his son Prince Legolas. After hearing the stories my father said about him I had always wanted to meet him. Also all the women said that he was the fairest elf. Till now I thought Mimosa would be the fairest elf, but if Prince Legolas is fairer than he must be very beautiful. As I was guided through King Thranduil's home I felt even more overwhelmed than when I was in King Eomer's castle.  
  
I found I was being led through a long hallway. And coming towards us was an elf whose face was lit up by the light form the torches hanging from the walls. His face was beautifully lit and he was elegantly dressed. I immediately suspected that this elf could be none other than The Prince of Mirkwood. And he was as the women described him, a very beautiful elf. He had the same features as most elves but his were a fairer, and a little taller. He had in his hand a beautiful bow. He stopped when he arrived in front of us. He eyed me in a suspicious way and then as if he recognised me he smiled and then bowed slightly.  
  
"You must be the human woman Mimosa has been talking about. Lady Fatima is it not?" He asked. At first I didn't know how to answer. I felt the same way that I felt when I saw Mimosa. I opened my mouth but Mimosa came to my rescue.  
  
"It is and yes she is the woman I have been talking about. She is unlike most women we know or have heard of Prince Legolas. I saw her kill a Nemanus with her sword." He said as if to impress Legolas. But he didn't seem impressed and I it mad me sad. I wanted to impress him for some unknown reason to me.  
  
"Well that is strange. I have never heard of a woman who can fight, but I do know that the women of Rohan are trained to use a sword but I did not know they had the power to kill a Nemanus." He said. Even though he didn't seem impressed I still felt happy because his words showed that he was. I decided that I had to speak.  
  
"Prince Legolas, I would just like you to know how pleased I am to finally meet you. I have heard many stories of your journey with the fellowship. To know that you had a part in saving middle-earth is very impressive." I tried to sound expressionless like Legolas but I couldn't. I knew it was easy for the elves but humans had a way of always expressing their feelings. I shifted the bag I was carrying from my left shoulder to the right.  
  
"Please Lady Fatima let me take that for you." Mimosa said. Even though I wanted to be insulted I couldn't. But I decided to refuse his offer. I thought to myself that I must be strong and not show them any weakness.  
  
"Thank you Mimosa but I am happy holding it myself." I said. All were now staring at me so I knew I had to say something to direct their attention somewhere else. "Well we better not keep King Thranduil waiting." I said.  
  
"Well I guess since you are here I shall have to postpone my training session. We shall all now go to my father." He said and then began to lead us. I walked after Prince Legolas and I saw as his beautiful blonde hair. It was held together in a small plait. It made me think of my own hair. It was a lot darker than the elves but pretty much the same length. I then thought that Legolas looked only to be in his early twenties but he was over two and a half thousand years old. It made me jealous to think that the elves could live forever but I shall have to die. I would do almost anything to live forever.  
  
Finally we came to a large double door which was made of wood, but had fine gold handles. It had some elvish writing, which I could not read. But Mimosa knew this and he translated it for me. King Thranduil's Chamber. I was about to meet the King of Mirkwood. 


	12. King Thranduil's Chamber

Prince Legolas pushed open the door and we all walked in. I looked around and my mouth dropped open. The room had stone walls but they were filled with many paintings, and some arrows hung on the walls. There were beautifully made wooden tables and chairs and other pieces of furniture. My eyes came to Ilhan and he looked at me with an amused smile with a hint of wickedness. This is when I knew my mouth was still hanging open. Feeling embarrassed I closed my mouth and looked to the floor. My face I knew must have been very red.  
  
King Thranduil was sitting at a table and he seemed to be deep in thought. But his pattern of thinking was broken when he heard us come in. He looked to his son stood up from his chair and said something to him in elvish. Then Prince Legolas introduced me to his father. "Father this is Lady Fatima of Rohan. She is the woman Mimosa spoke about." He said.  
  
King Thranduil looked to me and spoke in a very strong booming voice. "Welcome Lady Fatima to Mirkwood. We rarely have any humans here but we are very pleased to have you here. There is no time to give you a proper tour of Mirkwood or my home because there are more pressing matters at the moment." He said.  
  
"Thank you King Thranduil I'm very honored to be here." I bowed. "And I understand and I do think that at the moment Rohan is much more important, and I would like to know if there is any evil coming to Rohan." I said in a very scared tone. I did feel scared, as I already knew the answer to my question.  
  
"Please do sit down and I shall tell you everything I know." He sat down and I sat on a chair opposite him. The he began to speak again. "As you know there are some Nemanus occupying Fangorn Forest and they have been spying on Rohan. They are very evil creatures, and they only mean harm. We believe that Rohan may already be in danger. These Nemanus may now already be attacking Rohan as Ilhan has already informed me that you were attacked by some in Fangorn." I just nodded my head, as I looked at him in shock.  
  
"But why does this evil come to Rohan. This I do not understand and why now?" I asked. I feared the answers but I needed to know what Rohan would be dealing with. King Thranduil looked at me for a moment as he sensed my fear.  
  
"Do not fear Lady Fatima. Your King has been informed of these ill tidings. He is now planing his attack. But I fear that they will not be successful as we have a rough estimation of the number of Nemanus and it is a very large army and we fear Rohan will not be able to defeat them." He said in a sad tone.  
  
"But we can call for aid from Gondor. They will answer our call. But I still don't understand why they are attacking Rohan." I said but King Thranduil was already shaking his head.  
  
"Gondor may come to your aid but it may not be enough, and we fear that they will also attack Gondor after they have victory in Rohan. You have to stop them before this can happen. And this evil has chosen Rohan as their first target in turning the middle-earth into an evil place. They which to takeover. We do not know who is leading these evil creatures but whoever it is, are much more evil then the Nemanus." He said.  
  
He looked at me now with a sympathetic look. "King Thranduil, will you help us?" I asked. I looked at his face but I couldn't interpret what he was about to say until he opened his mouth. He was going to say no I could tell and now the fear was really starting to take over me. But before King Thranduil could say anything Legolas spoke.  
  
"But how can you ask that question Lady Fatima? Is the answer not obvious? We will do what ever we have to make sure both Rohan and Gondor are safe." He said. I looked at the King's face at he was looking at his son amazed.  
  
"But Legolas, this is not our war." He said to his son. Legolas at first didn't say anything. Then finally he spoke up.  
  
"Father the middle-earth's future is in our hands but once again. We the elves fought with the people of Rohan at Helm's Deep against Sauron's army. Now there is another threat and I will be honoured to fight with the people of Rohan once again and rid the middle-earth of any threat. I'm sorry father but I cannot refuse their plea." He said standing firmly. Now I looked at Prince Legolas with much admiration and respect. He continued to look at his father.  
  
"I'm am sorry that you feel this way Legolas as I will have no part in this war. And I think many of Mirkwood's warriors feel the same way." He said as he looked to Mimosa. Mimosa then stood up. He did seem a little shy but he walked up to Legolas and stood next to him. He then looked at Legolas.  
  
"Prince Legolas I would be honoured to fight with you and the people of Rohan against this evil." He said to Legolas. Legolas looked at Mimosa and nodded his head slightly and smiled at him. Then they both looked to the King. He just looked at them and them he turned his face. I was speechless for a moment then I finally thought of something to say.  
  
"Prince Legolas, and Mimosa I thank you for your kindness and this will never be forgotten by myself or my King." I said as I bowed. I then stood up straight and looked to King Thranduil but I didn't know what to say. Ilhan finally broke the silence.  
  
"With the permission of the King I would love to accompany you to Rohan and fight among you and the people of Rohan and Gondor." He said as he looked to the King.  
  
"Ilhan I understand why you would like to fight, therefore I grant you the permission you desire to leave Mirkwood and fight along with my son and any other warrior who wishes too." He said reluctantly.  
  
Now I finally knew what to say. Overjoyed I suddenly spoke. "King Thranduil I thank you very much, for I fear I do not know what would become of the middle-earth if the elves to do help us the mortals fight against the evil here." I said. I looked to Mimosa and he was smiling and so were Prince Legolas and Ilhan. I realised that Ilhan's mood had changed and I was a little surprised to hear that he wanted to fight. But like King Thranduil I do understand why he would want to, as he is a mortal himself.  
  
"Father King Aragorn must know of what has happened." He said with a little hint of alarm in his voice. "I think it would be best for me to travel to Gondor and tell Aragorn of the news myself. It has been a while since I have seen him or Arwen and I would like to now before anything else happens." Legolas said to his father.  
  
"Yes Legolas you are right. But take with you a small company of elves whom are willing to fight." King Thranduil informed his son. Legolas nodded his head. And then he spoke to Mimosa and Ilhan in elvish. I walked over to them.  
  
"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you would allow me to accompany you on your journey to Gondor?" I asked shyly. They all looked to me and then Mimosa spoke.  
  
"I'm sure I speak for us all when I saw we will be glad to have you travel with us." I was so excited when I saw Legolas nodding his head. But Ilhan didn't seem too pleased, but at that moment I didn't mind. I was going to see King Aragorn of Gondor, and I was going to be travelling with elves and the Prince of Mirkwood. 


	13. We Shall Leave In Three Days

Finally all that were in the King's chamber were exiting. I started to follow them all out and most were elves. When I walked out the doors I saw Mimosa was standing outside. I decided to approach him, as he smiled when he saw me. "Mimosa I would just like to thank you again for helping me and my people." I said and I must have seemed so happy because his smile grew as I spoke.  
  
"I am just glad that I can help. You really don't have to thank me. I just see it as duty, like something I'm obliged to do." He said and he still had a smile on his face. I just looked at his face mesmerised by its beauty. Then I saw Ilhan and he seemed to be in a hurry. I decided that now would be the perfect time to apologise to him.  
  
"Excuse me Mimosa." I said. He bowed his head and I rushed off to catch up with Ilhan. "Ilhan! Please wait I need to speak to you!" I called out to him. At first I thought that he didn't hear me. But just before I was going to call out to him a second time he stopped and turned his face towards me.  
  
"How can I help you?" He said coldly. I stopped in front of him and paused for a moment just to catch my breath. Ilhan walked really fast when he was angry I realised.  
  
"Ilhan I think I owe you an apology." I finally said. "Is there somewhere we can talk alone?" I asked. He looked around uncomfortably and then he spoke.  
  
"Well I was just on my way to the training area to do some shooting. If you would like to join me, I'm sure we will be alone." He said. He now spoke more softly. I couldn't help but think that he was now no longer angry and that he didn't despise me anymore.  
  
We walked through the hall and out the door without making any conversation. I tried not to read into it and didn't take it as a sign that he still didn't want to talk to me. Finally we came to an open area in Mirkwood it was very quiet and there was no one in sight. As I looked around I saw some targets at the far end and closer to me were some arrows.  
  
Ilhan already had his bow, which was under his arm. He then picked up and arrow and took aim. He released the arrow and it went whistling through the air and hit his target. He then turned to me with a smile on his face. "So you were saying you think you owe me an apology." He said and he still had that smile on his face but now it had a hint of mischief. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well yes for the way I acted at The Great River. I was being very cruel. Its just I don't know what came over me. I wasn't myself and I'm very sorry. I don't know how to explain it. But you scared me in an unusual way that I have never been scared before. I'm sorry I'm making no sense, but please just tell me you'll forgive me." I said pleading. He started to pick up another arrow.  
  
"Well." he said now with a very cheeky smile. I just looked at him. "If you can shoot this arrow and hit the target. I will forgive you." He said. I just looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Please tell me you are joking?" I said. I knew that I wasn't good enough to hit the target. I had like a one in ten chance of hitting it. He just smiled at me and nodded his head. "Will you still forgive me is I miss?" I asked and gave him my sweetest smile.  
  
"I'll think about it." Was his reply. He held out his bow and an arrow. I took the bow from him first then the arrow. I placed the arrow on the bow and aimed. Then I pulled the arrow back and then I closed one eye for concentration and to see the target properly. Then I held the arrow and bow steady. For some reason I decided to close my eyes. When I let go of the arrow I closed my other eye.  
  
I heard the arrow whistle threw the air, and then I heard some clapping. But it wasn't coming from Ilhan. I turned around to find Prince Legolas standing behind me clapping. Shocked I turned to look at Ilhan. "I forgive you Lady Fatima." He said. I couldn't believe it I looked to the target and saw I had hit it. I smiled now and when I looked to my side Prince Legolas was standing next to me. I looked at him and he just looked back at me and then spoke.  
  
"Very impressive Lady Fatima. So you have now another skill besides the sword." He said as he looked at my sword. "I would have to say I have only seen one mortal woman wield a sword and that was your King's sister, Lady Eowyn." He said. "She fought in the war at Gondor disguised as a man. When she was found she was presumed dead. But thankfully she wasn't." He said.  
  
I looked up to him in surprise. "Eowyn fought in the war at Gondor? She never told me that." I said amazed. Now I had found another reason to respect her. I was now just thinking about Lady Eowyn.  
  
"You know Lady Eowyn personally? How is she and Faramir?" He asked. Interrupted from my thoughts I looked to Prince Legolas.  
  
"I know Eowyn and she is well when I left her, but Lord Faramir I never saw. He did not seem to be in Rohan. He may have been in Gondor." I said. Then it occurred to me that Eowyn must have been so sad because Lord Faramir was not in Rohan. He must have been on dangerous business. Then I thought that Lord Faramir might already know of these ill tidings. "Prince Legolas. Could it be possible that Lord Faramir knew of the attack?" I asked.  
  
"I am not sure Lady Fatima. But why do you ask?" He said looking at me a little confused.  
  
"Well Eowyn did seem sad when I saw her and I suspect it is because of her husbands absence, and he must have been on dangerous business because Eowyn has a strong heart and wouldn't be sadden by just her husbands absence." I explained to Prince Legolas.  
  
Ilhan who had been very quiet since Prince Legolas arrived finally spoke up. "I think that it could be possible because King Eomer did speak of Lord Faramir and why he was absent. And I heard he was on a quest to find out some information regarding a new evil. We did not think that it was relevant. Do you suspect he could be in danger?" Ilhan asked us both. I didn't want to think about it, so I didn't speak.  
  
"Well when we arrive in Gondor I'm sure Aragorn will tell us all the news he knows of Rohan and Gondor." Prince Legolas said. We all then looked at each other awkwardly, as if waiting for someone to break the silence. Finally our attention was drawn to Mimosa who had joined us. He was walking towards us smiling.  
  
"I see we are all thinking alike I guess. We all want to get some training in before our journey. Prince Legolas, have you decided when we shall leave. I have talked to some wood elves and they have agreed to join us. They said they would be honored to fight along with their Prince." Mimosa said smiling at the Prince.  
  
"We shall leave in three days at sunrise." Prince Legolas decided. He then picked took an arrow form his quiver and placed it on his bow and in one swift move he turned pulled the arrow back and then released it and he hit the target with ease. I just look at the arrow hanging from the target with an open mouth and a look of awe in my eyes. I then closed my mouth as I thought I must have looked like the biggest fool. Mimosa came to my side and as Prince Legolas did Mimosa mimicked his exact move, but Prince Legolas did it with more ease.  
  
As I looked at Prince Legolas I realised that he was different from his father. He was nobler and a lot kinder. I then decided to approach Ilhan and start a conversation with him as Prince Legolas and Mimosa practiced their shooting even though it was obvious they didn't need any practice. Ilhan turned to face me when he saw me approaching.  
  
"Ilhan I hope you do not mind that I will be part of the company journeying to Gondor." I said. He looked at me and smiled shyly.  
  
"So I guess you must have seen my reaction when you asked if you could. I'm sorry but as I said before you are forgiven and I just assumed you didn't want anything to do with me. Actually I think it will be very interesting to have a woman with us. As well to have a mortal because I haven't really spent much time with my people as I have lived here in Mirkwood all my life." He said. He then smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. It did seem he was missing something and I just found out what it was, to have a life among mortals and not elves. I was glad he wanted my company. 


	14. Magical Garden

Ilhan and I decided to leave the Prince of Mirkwood and Mimosa. We said our farewells and were off. I was not sure where we were going but I realised I didn't mind. I followed him through the thick trees of Mirkwood forest, and noticed we were going south. We were not returning to the king. He was taking me back the way we came, but I wasn't sure why.  
  
"Where do you lead me Ilhan?" I asked. He stopped when he heard my voice and looked at me.  
  
"I am taking you to a secret place where I go to be relieved of my duty." He said in a quiet voice. I just looked at the back of his head, and began thinking why he was taking me to his secret place.  
  
'Could it be that he trusts me or is it just that we are both mortals and it would seem only the right thing to do.' I was thinking. I knew I wasn't making any sense but I didn't care. I continued to follow Ilhan. We came to some thick trees and we both found it hard to get through the trees, as it seemed as though they were hiding something. And then I saw what they were hiding.  
  
I felt as though I was looking at some magical garden. There were flowers of all different colours. Everything seemed to have a sparkle to it and that was what made it seem so magical. As I entered I felt all my troubles and the tension from my body leave me. I felt totally calm and relaxed, and I had never felt this way before but I immediately enjoyed it. I felt like I didn't want to leave the place. I then looked to Ilhan who was staring at me.  
  
"I can see that you like this place." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Like, you should say love. This place is amazing, I feel so comfortable here. How did you ever find this place?" I asked curiously. He then looked at me with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"That is actually a good question. I just stumbled upon it I guess. I saw the trees at the entrance and I assumed that it they were hiding something from me. I felt as though they wanted me to go through them. When I did I found this place, and now I always come here whenever I can just to relax." He said daydreaming. He seemed mesmerised by what he saw and I knew I felt exactly the same way. I had never been in a place as beautiful as this. When I think about it I have never been to any place outside Rohan until now.  
  
I sat on the ground on the green grass, and I felt a bit of drowsiness come over me. All of a sudden I wanted to sleep but I couldn't because I was so excited about this new place. Ilhan suddenly interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Fatima I think we should be making our way back now. You still need to be introduced to the female elves that will be looking after you. But do not fear they are the most wonderful hostesses you will ever have I would have to say. They are very kind and gentle." He said smiling at me.  
  
I was very sadden to know I was leaving. As we left the magical garden I kept looking back on the beauty of it. Ilhan realised this and he stopped and looked at me. I then abruptly stopped in front of him.  
  
"Fatima do not trouble yourself, I shall bring you here again. I felt the same way you did when I first found this place." He said.  
  
"I do wish to come here some time soon, Ilhan. This is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. But Ilhan what is that soothing smell?" I asked, as I smelt this foreign smell.  
  
"It is the athelas plant. You may know it as the kingsfoil. It is a healing herb, it is said to be commonly used by Aragorn, King of Gondor." He said.  
  
"I have never heard of such a plant or smelt such a calming scent." I said as I took a deep breath in through my nose and continued to smell the wonderful scent. I stood there for a moment until Ilhan spoke.  
  
"We mustn't linger anymore. We have to make it back now so you can settle in." He said and continued to walk. I started to follow him and we made our way through the thick trees, which are the only obstacle to this magical garden. They blocked our exit and entrance. We walked back the way we came and then finally after a while of walking we made it back to the king's home.  
  
I was amazed at how the elves and Ilhan could find their way through Mirkwood. Everything looked the same to me. There were no paths and that didn't make it easier for me. There was only one path in the whole forest and it was situated near the middle of the forest and it was called Old Forest Road. If you walked on to the east on Old Forest Road it would lead you to Celduin (River Running). And if you walked to the west of it, it would take you to Rivendell. The Forest River is the only other thing that could serve as a path and that could take you to many places including, Grey Mountains, Esgaroth the Long Lake or Mountains of Mirkwood.  
  
When we did arrive at the king's home Ilhan went inside as I waited for him outside. He went in to find out my lodging information. After a few minutes Ilhan came out and he started to lead me away from the king's chambers. We went along through the trees until we did finally come to some houses. But they looked more like palaces to me. They were heavily decorated with flowers of different beautiful colours. Like those from the magical garden. Outside one of the houses was a very beautiful elf and she was wearing a dark green cloak over a simple but beautiful black dress. She had long black hair and blue eyes like those of Prince Legolas and Mimosa.  
  
Ilhan and I stopped in front of the elf and then she opened her mouth and I heard a very soft and beautiful sound. "Creoso Lady Fatima of Rohan, to my home. My name is Isilme and you shall be staying with me. I do hope you enjoy your stay here with me, as I am sure I will enjoy your company." She said smiling. For some reason I knew I would enjoy my stay. 


	15. Isilme's Home

I continued to look at her beautiful elven face and I just smiled back at her. It seemed the most polite thing to do besides speak, but I couldn't bring myself to do that yet. I looked at her uncomfortably just waiting for someone to speak and break the tension building up as well as the silence. We all just looked at each other and now I was really feeling uncomfortable. I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. Finally when I did get the courage to speak. Isilme beat me to it.  
  
"Will you not join me for dinner. Come let us enter together and we shall dine together. Ilhan you are most welcome too." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady Isilme but I must go back to the king now. I know that Lady Fatima is in good hands." He smiled at Isilme and then he looked to me and smiled. I really wanted Ilhan to stay but he left before I could say anything. Isilme entered her home and I followed her. Inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The grey stone walls were beautifully decorated with vines and growing from the vines were beautiful yellow flowers. As we walked into the dining room, I saw a large wooden table decorated with foreign foods. I was not aware of what elves ate, but I was sure it would taste delicious. There was bread and some berries and all kinds of different foods. But none looked to be very filling, all the food looked light, it didn't seem any of the food could fill a women's stomach let alone a man's.  
  
She gestured for me to pull out a chair that was on the end of the table. She took the chair at the head of the table. "Please Fatima do not be shy, do eat fill your plate." She said. She took her own plate into her hands and began to put some bread on her plate and some berries. Then she put her plate in front of her and took the bowl that was beside her plate. She opened the lid of a pot placed it beside the pot, and then she took a large spoon and put 3 spoons full of the unusual soup like food that was inside. Then she put the spoon down and replaced the lid. She looked at me and then waited for me to put my food.  
  
I picked up my plate and put some bread and berries in it. I decided to taste the soup so I took the bowl and placed 2 spoons full into it. Isilme looked at me while I did this. "Fatima that is a vegetarian soup. It has diced vegetables in it with different herbs. I myself do not like meat, I hope you do enjoy it. Also that bread is called lembas, its elvish way bread and it one bite can fill a grown man's stomach. We eat that if we are still hungry at the end of our meal." She said smiling.  
  
I was glad she told me as I was intending to eat the lembas first. I began with the berries while I waited for the soup to cool down. I took two small blueberries into my hand and placed them into my mouth. They tasted delicious so I ate a few more. When I had finished the berries, I moved my plate aside and place the bowl in front of me. I took my spoon into my hand and I tasted the soup. It too was delicious and I quickly finished the bowl. I decided against going for seconds, and I just decided to have the bread. I was sure that would fill me up.  
  
I took the bread into my hands and ripped of a small piece. I ate it and soundly I felt that my stomach was filling. I ripped of another small piece and ate I too, when I swallowed it my stomach now felt full. The lembas was very tasty and filling. I looked at Isilme and saw she had just taken a small bite of her lembas. When she swallowed it she looked to me. "What do you think of elvish food Lady Fatima?" She asked smiling.  
  
"It is delicious thank you Lady Isilme, you have been most kind." I said. As I finished speaking the plates and food were taken from the table by three elves. They seemed to be very young, yet I knew they weren't. But in elvish years they were. Lady Isilme herself looks the same age as me but I know she is much older.  
  
"I'm glad to her this Lady Fatima. Come we shall wash up and then I shall show you to your room, where you can sleep if you wish." She said as she got up from her chair.  
  
"Yes I do feel a little tired and I do think I should get some rest." I said. I could feel a yawn coming on but I swallowed it. I didn't want Lady Isilme to see that I was really tired for some reason. She began to lead me out of the dining room into a hallway. As we walked through the hallway I looked at the paintings hanging on the wall. Most were of Lady Isilme and some elf. He looked like one of the elves I saw at the king's chambers. Lady Isilme stopped and looked at me.  
  
"The elf in the paintings with me is my verno, Aglareb." She said. I suspected that he was her husband, but I wasn't sure if that's what verno meant. Lady Isilme must have seen my puzzled expression.  
  
"Please forgive me Lady Fatima, verno means husband in common speech. You do not know any words of the elvish language?" She asked. I was too shy to say no but I didn't want to lie.  
  
"Please call me Fatima and no I do not know. I haven't been taught the language, as not many in Rohan know the language. But I know Lord Aragorn King of Gondor knows the language, as he is what you call elendil?" I wasn't sure if I had said it properly, but I must have, as Lady Isilme understood me.  
  
"Yes Lord Aragorn is and elf-friend, he was raised in Rivendell. And please I think calling each other by their first name would be proper now, so call me Isilme." She said smiling. "And I think if we have time I shall teach you elvish, and hopefully you will know a few words before you leave Mirkwood." She said.  
  
"That would be lovely, I would be honoured if you taught me your language." I said. I was overjoyed to know that Isilme was willing to teach me her language. We continued to walk and we washed up and then she showed me to my room. It was just as beautiful as the room I stayed in at King Eomer's castle. It was like all the other rooms in the house. The grey stone walls were covered with yellow and red flowers sprouting from vines. Looking at the vines I suspected that it was some sort of elvish magic that made these vines grow and live.  
  
"This is your room. If you need anything my room is the room at the end of the hallway, but I suspect I will be in the library which is the room before the dining room." She said. I couldn't believe that this elf was being so kind to me.  
  
"Thank you very much Isilme. You have only showed me kindness and I will try to find a way to repay you. If you do ever decide to visit Rohan please let me know." I said smiling. I knew that an elf like Isilme wouldn't visit Rohan but I thought that may be she might. I was very surprised with the way all the elves have treated me, especially Prince Legolas, Mimosa and Isilme. I was told that elves were arrogant and didn't enjoy the company of mortals. I was told that elves thought they were above mortals and treated them that way. But I know that, that is not true with all the courtesy I have been shown since I arrived here.  
  
Elves are not emotionless, but they do express their emotions in a different way to mortals. It really did sadden me to know that they will not be staying on middle-earth forever. This thought reminded me of King Aragorn. He was married to an Arwen and she is an elf, a man and an elf in love. This did bring a smile to my face and the idea did me feel warm, to know that one elf will be staying on middle-earth.  
  
"Isilme, I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you want to leave middle- earth?" I asked. I felt a little embarrassed after I asked but I couldn't take it back, as Isilme was about to answer.  
  
"I have thought about it and if I did have a choice, I would chose a mortal life. I am fascinated with mortals and I wish to travel around the middle- earth. I would like to travel with you and Prince Legolas to Gondor, but my verno would never allow that or King Thranduil." She said. I saw this subject brought sadness to her face, so I tried to change the topic.  
  
"Well thank you Isilme for being so kind to me, I am very tired and I think I shall need some sleep." I said.  
  
"Yes it does look like you need some. If you like tomorrow I shall show you around Mirkwood." She said.  
  
"I would like that, good night Isilme." I said, this time I couldn't swallow my yawn, so I covered my mouth. I heard Isilme laugh pleasantly.  
  
"Good night, Fatima. May your dreams be peaceful, and sweet." She said and then closed the door after her. Next to the bed was a candle, which lit up the room. I found that my belongings were already in the room so I quickly changed into my sleepwear. I jumped into the bed and put the blankets over me. I sat up and blew out the candle, the room was now pitch black. I closed my eyes and went into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


	16. Surprising Visitor

When I opened my eyes I saw that through the window the morning sunlight was pouring through. The curtains were opened and now I had a headache from the sunlight. I could smell a familiar, relaxing scent. I looked to the door and Isilme entered. She was carrying a tray and on it was some food like that of yesterdays and in a small vase was a plant. I immediately remembered the smell. I had smelt it in the magical garden, and Ilhan had told me its name.  
  
"That is the athelas plant is it not?" I asked. I continued to breathe in its beautiful scent.  
  
"Yes it is. It has such a soothing scent, it is great for mornings. And I had forgotten that mortals sleep for long periods of time." She said. She laughed lightly.  
  
"I didn't sleep that long did I?" I asked a little shyly. She shook her head and continued to laugh. "Eat now, and when you finish I shall show you around. I'm sure you are curious about the elvish ways." She said.  
  
I took the tray from her and she left the room. I quickly ate what was on the plate, and drank a white liquid that was very refreshing. I got up from the bed and I quickly dressed into one of Erowan's gowns. I chose a simple blue one, which I was sure Erowan wouldn't miss. She had so many gowns and the ones I took she barely wore anymore. I quickly put on the gown and went to find Isilme.  
  
I went into the dining room but she wasn't there. So I decided to try the library. I opened the door and I saw many shelves all full of books. I had never seen so many books at one time. I quickly looked around and there didn't seem to be anyone in the library. I decided to take a quick look around. At the far end of the room there was a desk. I quickly walked up to it and started going through the papers on it. Most were maps, and I saw one, which had Rohan on it. When I saw it on the map I suddenly felt homesick. I began to miss my family, but I also realised I missed Eowyn too. I did wish that she and Erowan were here with me.  
  
Suddenly I heard a voice. It was a mans' and he was talking to me. "Do you see anything you like?" The voice asked. I turned around and saw Isilme's husband, Aglareb. He looked at me with his blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I was looking for Isilme, do you know where she is?" I asked. I was a little ashamed and scared. Aglareb smiled at me.  
  
"Yes I do know where she is but you didn't answer my question." He said.  
  
"I was just looking at this map, I was remembering my home, Rohan." I said. My voice sounded distant, and I knew this was because I was thinking of Rohan.  
  
"The map is yours, I would like you to keep it, as I have no use for it. I have many maps and it wouldn't hurt if you had one." He continued to smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Thank you!" I said. I was shocked, I didn't expect him to be so nice to someone he found going through his papers. I took the map from the table.  
  
"Isilme is in her room. She is waiting for you. I hope you like Mirkwood." He said. I was already out the door and only heard the last few words. I stopped and answered him.  
  
"Yes Mirkwood is a wonderful place." I said, then I began to walk to my room. I put the map in my bag and began walking to Isilme's room. When I arrived at her door it was slightly ajar. "Isilme are you in here?" I asked as I knocked on the door.  
  
Suddenly Isilme was at the door. I hadn't heard her footsteps. But then I remembered that elves were light footed and didn't make a sound. "Are you ready to leave?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes!" I exclaimed. I was very excited, and I couldn't hide it. But Isilme seemed excited too. I realised Isilme was different to most elves. Most elves didn't show much emotion but Isilme does, and I realised that she is more like a mortal. We walked out her front door on onto a small path. It led past some elf houses. They were all similar and the only differences were the flowers growing around or on the houses.  
  
"I am going to take you to a place you call the market place I think it is. This is where we get all our food, and just anything we need. And please do remind me to teach you some of the elvish language." She said.  
  
"I sure will, it is such a beautiful language I cannot wait to learn it." I said. We finally arrived at the market place. It was a large tent full of elves and supplies. We entered and we walked around. It seemed a lot bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. Not only was there food but there were also jewelry and different kinds luxuries. Isilme took me to the jewelry but nothing there took my fancy even though they were all beautiful. I'm just not a jewelry type of person.  
  
I looked around and then suddenly everything disappeared. All the elves, the food, jewelry, everything. I looked around but I couldn't see anything. Then someone came towards me. At first I couldn't believe my eyes. A small man came towards me and he was carrying an axe. He had a long brown beard which was plaited. I was scared and I wanted to run away but my legs wouldn't obey me.  
  
"Humph! I hate when they do that. They always disappear. What's this, how come you didn't disappear with them?" He asked me.  
  
He seemed irritated but he continued to look at me waiting for an answer. "I, I" I stammered. I just couldn't answer him. He looked at me confused.  
  
"You are not an elf. Elves are more graceful and don't stutter. Maybe they disappeared because of you. That explains everything." He said. It seemed he was talking to himself. Suddenly I felt offended by what he said.  
  
"Actually I was just with the elves and they disappeared because of you. I am not an elf but I am their guest. My name is Fatima and I am from Rohan. Who may you be?" I asked. I was shocked at myself. I didn't know where I suddenly got the courage to speak to the man like that. I looked at him more closely and I realised he was a dwarf.  
  
He now seemed shocked. "Excuse me, my lady. I am Gimli son of Gloin, at your service." He said, then he bowed. Gimli, that name was familiar to me.  
  
"You are the dwarf that was part of the fellowship that destroyed the great ring of power." I exclaimed. He seemed very proud and pleased with himself. He suddenly stood up tall and proud.  
  
"Yes I am Lady Fatima, I am here to see my good friend Legolas but these elves always disappear like this before I have a chance to let them know who I am." He said.  
  
"Prince Legolas-" But I was interrupted by the return of the elves. Isilme came to me.  
  
"I'm sorry Fatima that I left you like that on your own, but I had forgotten you are not an elf." She said very apologetically.  
  
"Oh never mind that. It was an honest mistake and no harm came of it. Now where is that dwarf." I said looking around. I could no longer see him.  
  
"He is over there talking to an elf." She pointed to him. I saw him and he then saw me. He came over to me.  
  
"Lady Fatima you were saying something." He said. I couldn't remember what I was going to say.  
  
"Oh never mind it wasn't important." I said. My attention was then taken by the elf that entered the tent. It was Prince Legolas. "Actually Lord Gimli, your friend Prince Legolas has just been sighted." I said. I pointed towards the prince.  
  
Lord Gimli quickly wondered off towards Prince Legolas. They shook hands in the elvish way and then began to talk. Then I saw Lord Gimli pointing to me, and my eyes met with Prince Legolas's. They both came towards me, and I quickly turned to Isilme. She looked at me confused but then she must have seen the prince approaching.  
  
"Lady Fatima, I am glad I have found you." Prince Legolas said. I turned to face him and I couldn't help but smile. It was a strange sight to see a dwarf and an elf together. "If you will please come with Gimli and myself to my father's chambers." He said.  
  
"Yes if you will just give me a moment to farewell Isilme." I said. I turned to face her. "Farewell Isilme for now, I hope to continue this tour with you later on, but I am wanted." I couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"It must be very important that the Prince came to find you himself. Farewell!" She said smiling. I smiled back and then turned to the elf and the dwarf.  
  
They led the way and I followed close behind them. They seemed so caught up with their conversation it didn't seem like they knew I was there. They were catching up, as they hadn't seen each other for a few years. Finally we arrived at King Thranduil's chambers and Lord Gimli motioned with his hand for me to enter the hallway before him.  
  
"Thank you Lord Gimli." I said. I looked to Prince Legolas and he seemed a little irritated. I guessed that Lord Gimli and Prince Legolas were a little competitive, as then Prince Legolas motioned for me to enter the room before him when we arrived at his father's council chamber. 


	17. Change Of Plans

King Thranduil was already sitting at his table. He stood when we entered and greeted his son and Lord Gimli. He then motioned for me to sit down. By the look on his face I could tell what he had to say wasn't good. I sat at the table and then I couldn't hold on my question any longer.  
  
"What news do you have King Thranduil?" I asked. My voice was very loud and I heard a hint of fear in it. I didn't know what King Thranduil had to say but I had a feeling that it was something ill. Prince Legolas and Lord Gimli sat at the table.  
  
The King of Mirkwood looked at me for a moment before he spoke. "Lady Fatima, as we speak Rohan is being attacked by the evil force we spoke of." He said.  
  
I didn't know what to say. Just to know that my family and my home were in danger it made me angry and scared. "Have the people of Rohan fled?" I asked. I had to know.  
  
"Thankfully they have. They have fled to Helm's Deep, the same place King Theoden led his people to during the war against Sauron." King Thranduil said. I was thankful and Helm's Deep had protected the people of Rohan for a very long time. I was relieved but I knew that Rohan would be destroyed. "Your King has put up his defenses and is battling the evil army. He will need aid though and we have word from King Aragorn that the men of Gondor are on their way to Rohan. I think it would be wise if my son, Legolas takes you to Helm's deep where you will be safe." King Thranduil said.  
  
"But I must go to Rohan and fight with my people. I can not go to Helm's Deep knowing that Rohan is in danger. Do you know what this evil force is? Who controls this army?" I asked.  
  
"We do not know but the evil is coming from Mordor." He said. I looked to Legolas and he had a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"But father the Ring was destroyed and with it Sauron. How can there be evil coming from there?" Legolas asked his father.  
  
"Yes Sauron was destroyed when the Ring was. It isn't Sauron who is leading this army nor is it Saruman. We do not know who is leading the army but who ever it is they are very powerful and strong. I have reason to believe that there is going to be another forging of a ring. I do not know which ring, but we know it can not be Sauron's Ring. But there are many other evil rings that haven't been found. This evil needs to be stopped and the only way is to defeat the evil in Mordor. The source of this evil is coming from Oroduin, which some call Mount Doom. That was where Sauron's Ring was destroyed." King Thranduil said.  
  
"Then that is where I must go." Said Legolas. He stood up from his chair. He looked at his father as if he knew he wouldn't allow it. He stood up tall and sternly.  
  
"I shall go with Legolas, and shall have the same fate." Lord Gimli said. He turned to Legolas. "It will be just like the fellowship." He said. I sat and thought for a while. Everyone was quiet including King Thranduil. He knew his son was stubborn and wouldn't change his mind. Finally I made my decision.  
  
"I shall accompany Prince Legolas and Lord Gimli." I said. They all looked to me with surprise. Then Lord Gimli spoke.  
  
"But Lady Fatima you can not go because-"  
  
"Because I am a lady? Surely you would have a better reason that that Lord Gimli. I am skilled both with a sword and spear, and I have some skill with a bow and arrow. I see no reason why I shouldn't accompany you to Mount Doom. Though that name does strike fear into my heart I will not change my mind." I said firmly. I didn't want any of them to object yet I knew they would.  
  
"But Lady Fatima, I don't think it would be fit for a woman to travel to such a place as Mount Doom." Prince Legolas said.  
  
"Prince Legolas I do take offense to your words. I can only think that you feel that I can not protect myself, and I can tell you I have enough skills, not only to protect myself but others too. And I'm sorry but I will not change my mind, and I shall be journeying with you to Mordor and that is final." With these words and the looks on their faces, which were filled with much surprise I knew that they would no longer object.  
  
"Then I guess Lady Fatima you shall be part of our company. I think Ilhan would like to go too." Prince Legolas said.  
  
"I know of someone else who would like to come too." I said. They all looked at me waiting to tell them who. I knew they would be surprised when I said the name. "I'm sure if we asked Eowyn she would join us." I said. I got the response I suspected. They were all shocked, but didn't say anything. They all just looked at me. Then Prince Legolas spoke.  
  
"Yes I'm sure you are right. But it is unknown if Lady Eowyn is at Helm's Deep or still in Rohan." He said. I suspected I knew the answer to this.  
  
"If we know where Lord Faramir is then we shall find Eowyn. I assume they are either at Gondor, or on their way from Gondor to Rohan." I said. The door to King Thranduil's chamber suddenly opened and Ilhan entered. When I saw him and idea came to my head. "Ilhan do you know the way to Gondor?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but why do you ask?" He asked. He seemed a little confused. I then looked to Prince Legolas and by the look on his face it seemed he knew my plan.  
  
"I need you to take me to Gondor. We must find Eowyn." I explained. He then looked to Prince Legolas. The prince nodded his head as if giving him permission to say agree.  
  
"When shall we be leaving?" He asked me. I knew he would be alarmed by my answer but we had to leave as soon as possible.  
  
"We must leave as soon as we pack supplies." I said. But surprisingly Ilhan didn't seem shocked. He just nodded his head.  
  
"Well I shall start packing our supplies now. You should make your way over to Lady Isilme's home, and I shall meet you there." Ilhan said. I nodded my head and then realised I didn't know the way to Isilme's home. Again Prince Legolas knew this.  
  
"Lady Fatima I shall escort you to Lady Isilme's home." H said. He then turned to Lord Gimli. "Would you like to join us Gimli?" He asked the dwarf. He was quick to answer.  
  
"Yes I guess I shall. We can talk more about what I was up to the last couple of years." He said. He then laughed deeply. His brown eyes did seem very joyful, and I knew that Prince Legolas and Lord Gimli were very good friends.  
  
"Well we have no time to lose. Prince Legolas please lead the way." I said. I then turned to Ilhan. "I shall see you soon, and King Thranduil, farewell, I thank you for the kindness you have shown me. I shall never forget it." I said, as I bowed.  
  
I then followed Prince Legolas and Lord Gimli out the door and into the forest. They took me back to Isilme's home. I was very excited and scared. I knew that middle-earth was in danger but I was excited because I was going to Gondor. I just hope that Lady Eowyn is still there. I had a feeling that we would find her though.  
  
When we arrived at Isilme's house I said my farewells to Prince Legolas and Lord Gimli and went into the house. I found Isilme sitting in the library. She was sitting on a wooden chair and reading a book. The book had a brown leather cover but I could not read the title, as it was in elvish. Isilme looked up from her book when I entered.  
  
"Fatima, what happened? I hope everything is all right." She said. I didn't want to alarm Isilme and I didn't know if King Thranduil wanted his people to know of this evil. But I felt I owed it to Isilme.  
  
"Isilme, everything isn't all right but you have nothing to worry about. I must leave Mirkwood now for Gondor. I do want to thank you for al the kindness you have shown me. I will never forget you or your verno, thank you once again." I said.  
  
She looked at me as if she had remembered something. "Oh, I didn't get a chance to teach you my language. When this is all over you must return to Mirkwood." She said. I was a little disappointed but I knew what I had to do was much more important.  
  
"I do not know my fate Isilme, but I will try to return to Mirkwood. Now I must pack my belongings. Ilhan will be meeting me here." I said. I started to walk out of the library and towards my room. I opened my door, and bent down and grabbed my bag from under the bed. Packing my things wouldn't take too long, as I hadn't unpacked them. I changed into some pants and a shirt. I would be riding a horse so I knew I had to dress in comfortable clothes.  
  
As I was putting the dress in my back I felt a paper in my bag. I took it out and saw it was the map, Lord Aglareb had given me. I wanted to say goodbye before I left, but I knew I might not have a chance. I put the map in my bag and I swung it over my shoulder. I put my arm through the strap and held the bag on my left shoulder.  
  
I quickly went to the library and Isilme was still there. "Have you already packed? I would think you had the agility and speed of an elf." She said. She laughed lightly.  
  
"Actually I hadn't unpacked so it didn't take me too long. She looked me up and down and I suspected it was because of my clothes. "Yes I know they are not too flattering, but they are comfortable and I will be riding a horse." I said.  
  
She looked at me and smiled. "I will not look down on you because of the way you dress. I admire you, for doing what you please and not minding what others, especially men think." She said. I looked at her surprised, then I smiled.  
  
"Well I don't think anyone would believe that an elf would admire me." I laughed.  
  
"Well how about before Lord Ilhan arrives I teach you what ever elvish words I can?" She asked me. She was smiling brightly and I just couldn't refuse her, even though I knew he would be arriving any minute.  
  
"I guess so. Well I know the elvish words for welcome, husband, and elf- friend." I said.  
  
"Since you know the word for welcome. I shall teach you the elvish word for farewell, which is namaarie." She said.  
  
"Namaarie." I repeated. It felt unusual on my tongue but I found it came out easily enough.  
  
"You are a fast learner, Fatima. I know most people can not get their tongue around most elvish words. How about mellon, mellon means friend." Isilme said. I smiled when she said it and she smiled back to me.  
  
"Mellon, yes that is what you are to me." I said. I continued to smile at her. Then she quickly jumped up from her chair and startled me.  
  
"I just remembered something." She said. She went towards a ladder, which was leaning against the shelves. She climbed up it and took a book form the top shelf. She then slowly stepped down the rungs and put her feet on the floor. "I want you to have this. I can not believe I had forgotten it. This is a book that defines elvish words to the common speech. I think it will help you." She said as she handed me the book.  
  
I took the book from her hand. "Thank you Isilme." I said. I put the book in my bag. "Ilhan should be here now I should wait for him outside." I said.  
  
" I shall show you out." Isilme said. We began to walk to the door and when she opened the door Ilhan rode up to us and he was leading Ohtar, my horse. "Fatima take care of yourself and I hope to see you soon." She said. I jumped onto my horse.  
  
"I shall take care of myself, and Ilhan." I said laughing. Isilme laughed lightly, but I could see the worry in her eyes. Good bye Isilme for now, I hope to see you again too." I said.  
  
"Fare you well, Fatima." She said and waved to me, and I waved back.  
  
"Ride Mea, Ride!" Ilhan said to his horse. His horse started to slowly gallop.  
  
"Ride Ohtar!" I said to my horse. He followed Mea, Ilhan's horse. We were now finally on our way to Gondor. I looked back to Isilme and she was still standing outside looking at me. I waved to her and she waved back. I was now very excited. We rode through trees until we came to Old Forest Road. Then our riding became easier. "Ilhan to get to Gondor we must ride through Rohan. I wish to stop there, but it may be dangerous so we have to be cautious." I said. I had to raise my voice so he could hear me.  
  
"Stopping in Rohan would not be wise. But I guess it would be best. We can see if Lady Eowyn is there before we go to Gondor." Ilhan said. We continued to ride on Old Forest Road until we were finally out of Mirkwood then we rode south. 


	18. Search For Eowyn

Ilhan and I rode along The Great River, swiftly. We had to take minimal rests, as we had to get to Rohan as soon as we could. To my left I could still see the trees of Mirkwood blur past me, as Ohtar was a very fast horse. As we rode I found Ilhan eyes were constantly darting in every direction. "Ilhan do you see anything unusual?" I asked. He had fixed his eyes on something on the other side of the river. It seemed he hadn't heard me, as he didn't answer. I decided not to repeat the question. He would have alerted me.  
  
"Fatima we need to make haste." Ilhan said. Then his horse began to gallop faster. I wanted to know what was wrong with him, but he was already ahead of me.  
  
"Ride faster, Ohtar!" I urged the horse. Suddenly I could feel the horse lift, and I felt I was flying, but I knew it was just because of the acceleration. The cool wind in my face and my hair flying freely, it felt so right. I felt free and I knew that this is who I am. I am like the horse I have my own spirit and I want to control it and do as I please. I looked around but I couldn't see Ilhan any more. "Hey, stop Ohtar, stop!" The horse stopped and I turned him around. Ilhan was standing on the ground leading his horse towards some water. I quickly jumped off the horse and I lead him towards the water too.  
  
As I got closer to Ilhan I saw there was a smile on his face. "Didn't you hear me when I called to you?" Ilhan asked me.  
  
"No I didn't." I said. I felt a little embarrassed because I knew why I hadn't heard him. But he just continued to smile at me. Ilhan took out his water bag and drank some water.  
  
"This is a pond and its called Loeg Ningloran." He said. Around the pond I saw it was surrounded beautiful golden flowers.  
  
I sat on the ground. "Loeg Ningloran, Loeg Ningloran." I kept repeating it as I took the book Isilme had given me out of my bag. First I looked up Loeg, and found it means pool. Then I looked up Ningloran, and all I could find was Ninglor and that meant golden water-flower. I looked up 'an' and it meant by. "Pool by golden water-flowers!" I shouted. My face all of a sudden was burning. I knew I had shouted really loud. I quickly put the book back in my bag.  
  
"What did you say?" Ilhan asked me. He looked at me curiously. He had a mischievous look on his face. He looked like a little boy who had just found out somebody secret.  
  
"Uh, I just said pool by golden water-flower. Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked. I acted as innocent as I could. Ilhan continued to look at me.  
  
"But." He paused. "That is the definition for Loeg Ningloran, how could you know the definition. I thought you didn't know any elvish." He said. Now I looked at him mischievously and I decided against telling him about my gift from Isilme.  
  
"Well I saw these golden water-flowers, and I can see this is a pool, so I just put it together. Elvish isn't really hard to figure out actually. Loeg Ningloran means pool by golden water-flowers." I said it in a matter-of- fact tone.  
  
"Well Lady Hannas, I think we should be on our way." Ilhan said. He stood up and got onto his horse. I just looked at him but I didn't want to let him know I was annoyed. I quickly took out my book and looked up Hannas and found it means intelligence. I quickly put my book back in my bag and I got onto my horse.  
  
"Hmm, Lady Intelligence, I think that fits me just fine." I said. I looked at Ilhan and he just had a look of shock on his face.  
  
"How is it all of a sudden you can speak elvish?" Ilhan asked me. He continued to look at me. I decided to leave him guessing.  
  
"I think we should be on our way. Ride Ohtar!" I said, before Ilhan could say anything. I could feel Ilhan's eyes piercing the back of my head. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him. I turned around and saw he was trying to catch up to me.  
  
"I think I should be leading since I know the way." He said. I just motioned for him to ride in front of me with my arm. He then began to ride faster and I rode after him.  
  
We continued to ride for a long time without rest. Finally we could no longer see the trees of Mirkwood. Ilhan stopped and he was looking to his right. He looked mesmerised and I didn't know why. I followed his glance and saw he was looking at some trees. They didn't seem to be anything special about them, but he kept looking.  
  
"Ilhan, what is the matter?" I asked. He looked at me with a sad expression on his face. After seeing his face I felt sad too. I didn't know why but there was something about the woods that made both Ilhan and I sad.  
  
"Fatima, that is Lorien. But the elves of Lorien no longer live there. They have passed to the undying lands. What will become of me when the elves of Mirkwood leave the middle-earth?" He asked me. He didn't really expect an answer and I was glad, as I couldn't give him one. But I did want to, I just didn't know what to say. Then I remembered Isilme.  
  
"Ilhan not all the elves want to leave middle-earth." I said. I didn't want to tell him what Isilme had said. "Arwen, she didn't leave middle-earth. She stayed for Aragorn, you don't know if every elf wants to leave." I said. I was trying my best to cheer him up but it wasn't working.  
  
"Arwen had a reason to stay here, she loves a mortal. But the other elves don't have a reason. They will not stay here, it is their duty to travel to Valinor with all their kin." He said. The thought of the elves leaving did bring tears to my eyes. Ilhan saw my tears and then gave into his own. A tear ran down his cheek. "They are my family, I have no one else." He said.  
  
Seeing Ilhan hurting was killing me inside. I wanted to tell him it would be all right, but I couldn't because I didn't know of it would. Then I said something I never anticipated. "Ilhan you have me." He looked up at me shocked. I smiled at him and then he smiled back. He wiped his tears away and then he sat up straight on his horse.  
  
"I think we should continue riding. Fatima." I looked at him. He smiled warmly, "Thank you!" He said, and I just smiled. He took a quick drink from his water bag and I from mine, and we began riding again.  
  
We came to the Field of Celebrant, and what I saw maddened me. The crops were all destroyed my fathers and others were ruined. "Now we must be cautious as we approach Rohan. Fatima you must be strong as you might not like what you see." Ilhan said to me. I tried to calm down but I was having trouble. I prepared myself for battle, and I would not spare any evil creature.  
  
We crossed the bridge and once we wee on the other side of the Great River, we rode to Fangorn. We decided to ride till the end of Fangorn as it was our best shield. "Ilhan at the end of Fangorn lies the Gap of Rohan. From there we can ride to Helm's Deep, and see if Eowyn is there. If she is not some one there can inform us of her location and it will make our job easier." I said. Ilhan just nodded.  
  
We continued to ride through Fangorn and we were on our guard. When we came to the end of Fangorn we still had no encountered any foe. We arrived at the Gap and continued from there to Helm's Deep. Helm's Deep was under attack, but the attack was useless. We had to find a way into Helm's Deep without being seen by the enemy. But it seemed impossible, as the enemy was everywhere.  
  
"Is there no other way into Helm's Deep?" Ilhan asked. I thought as hard as I could. I tried to remember my father's stories. Then it struck me.  
  
"The caves!" I shouted. "Behind these mountains are caves that lead into Helm's Deep." I said. "Follow me." I said. I began to ride back to the Gap. "The only way we can get past these mountains besides climb them is to go around them, and we have to go back to the Gap." I said as we rode.  
  
We arrived at the Gap and there was the clearing between the mountains. We rode around the mountains. "We have to look for the opening in the mountains." I said to Ilhan. We hadn't been riding for a long time when I spotted the caves. "There are the caves!" I shouted excitedly. We got off our horses and lead them into the caves. 


	19. Helm's Deep

As we walked through the caves we could hear distressed voices. As we got closer the voices became louder. Then I could hear what the people were saying. "We can't be in any danger, Helm's Deep has always protected us and it will now." I heard a man's voice say. He didn't seem too sure.  
  
Then I heard a young girl's voice. "Mama, what is happening?" She asked. There was an answer but I couldn't hear it over the other voices. Finally I could see shadows on the cave walls.  
  
"Hello!" I called out. I didn't want to catch the people off guard. I heard a man answer me.  
  
"Who is there?" He asked. The man's voice sounded familiar, but before I could tell him who I was a girl spoke to me.  
  
"Fatima is that you?" She asked. I quickly recognised Erowan. I rushed over and saw her standing waiting.  
  
"Yes Erowan it is I. I have missed you." I said to her, as I hugged her. "Where is mother and father?" I asked. I looked around but I couldn't see either of them.  
  
"Father is preparing to fight and I haven't seen mother since she came." She said. She had a look of concern on her face. I suddenly felt alarmed. My father was going to war and my mother could not be found.  
  
"Erowan, do you know where Eowyn is?" I asked her. She looked at me a little confused. She didn't answer and just looked at me, then she spoke.  
  
"Yes Lady Eowyn is at Edoras with the king. She did accompany us to Helm's Deep but then left for the castle. I do fear for her safety as she left Helm's Deep alone. Fatima do you know what is going on and where have you been?" She asked me.  
  
"Erowan I have no time, all I can tell you is that there is an evil which is trying to take over middle-earth but you must stay calm. I must go now, I have to find Eowyn." I said to Erowan. I hugged her and I turned to Ilhan.  
  
"Ilhan we have two choices. We can either go from Helm's Deep straight across to Edoras, but that course will be a dangerous one, but the fastest, or we can ride back around the mountains, it is still dangerous but not as much and it will take more time." I laid out the choices for him.  
  
"I will choose the dangerous but fast path, but if you can give me reason for the other I shall follow you." He said. He looked at me waiting for my answer. I thought about it, and decided to agree with Ilhan.  
  
"I know of no other reason." I said. I took my horses reins and lead him through the caves. I looked to Ilhan and saw that his horse had no saddle or reins. It was the way of the elves to ride a horse freely. Ilhan's horse followed him obediently, and didn't seem to mind all the people and the lack of space. Ohtar was restless and didn't like the cave but he continued to pursue me.  
  
When we came into a larger room I realised we must be in Helm's Deep. It is said that the walls of Helm's Deep have only been breached once but the enemy didn't victor, and that war was against Sauron. This got me thinking of the current evil threatening my home. No one at the moment knows the identity of the evil, but we shall find out as soon as we find Eowyn.  
  
"Who is in charge, in the absence of the king?" I asked firmly. Two men turned to face me and they looked at me doubtfully.  
  
"Who wants to know?" The taller man asked me. He seemed to be old and he didn't look fit to be in charge. I looked at him in anger, I knew that he would not tell me what I needed to know. I looked to the man next to him.  
  
"My name is Fatima and I am in search of Lady Eowyn. I was told that she is at Edoras, and if this news is true then I must go there quickly. I come from Mirkwood and I have a message for Lady Eowyn." I said. I tried to sound as sophisticated as I could, but the taller man wasn't buying it.  
  
"You do not look like an elf. And if you do have a message for her then you can tell me and I shall pass it on to her. " He said. This man angered me so much that I hadn't noticed my hand on the hilt of my sword. The other gentleman must have seen it as he quickly spoke.  
  
"If you are who you say you will have trouble getting to Edoras. We are under attack and it would be difficult for you to pass the enemy." He said. I smiled at him.  
  
"That is what I am about to come to. I ask that the noble men of Rohan look over my companion and myself as we go to Edoras. I think with your help that we can make it safely past Helm's Deep." I said. The man looked at me with surprise. He did seem a little shocked to see a woman with a belt and a sword attached to it. But then his stare softened and he almost smiled.  
  
"I shall tell my men and we shall do what ever we can. Fare you well" He said. He quickly motioned for one of the men standing around with his finger to come towards him. He whispered an order in his ear and the man hurried towards a flight of stairs and was out of sight.  
  
"Thank you Captain?" I paused waiting for him to finish my sentence.  
  
"Keylmas, but may I ask are you really an elf?" He asked. There was hint of a smile creeping up to his lips. I decided I wouldn't fool the captain and told him the truth. To my answer he just smiled.  
  
"Rohan is my home. I am the daughter of Balnathorn son of Alnathorn." I said proudly. He continued smiling as if he had known my true identity all along. I turned to Ilhan who was waiting patiently. He then motioned with his head for us to be going.  
  
"Aika take this woman and gentleman to the secret door and open it for them but you must close it immediately." Captain Keylmas ordered. I saw a short man with grey hair approach Ilhan and myself. He then began to lead us to the secret door Captain Keylmas spoke of.  
  
When we arrived at the door I placed my foot into the stirrup and held the reins tightly and pushed myself onto the horse. Ilhan lifted his body easily onto the bare horse and I saw Ilhan take an arrow from his quiver and he was holding his bow firmly. I unsheathed my sword and prepared for battle. "You must strike quickly as you will be in the enemy's sight as soon as you step out of this door." The short man named Aika said. I smiled at him and he opened the door.  
  
Ilhan rode in front of me and as soon as he was out the door he shot an arrow which hit a Nemanus. I skillfully swung my sword at the enemy and most were left without a head and were killed instantly. But I also realised there were arrows coming from above us and I knew it must be the men of Rohan. It was difficult to ride and use my sword at the same time but I did it for as long as I could and it seemed like it was long enough, because I finally saw a clearing where there was no more threat.  
  
I looked to Ilhan as we rode swiftly, and I saw his was holding his sword now. It seemed he had run out of arrows. I looked behind me and saw the creatures become smaller and smaller as we rode away from them. Edoras was not too far away from Helm's Deep and I knew we would be there soon.  
  
I tugged on the reins in my hand and Ohtar stopped. Ilhan's horse gracefully stopped beside me. In the distance I saw a black cloud approaching. "Ilhan do you see that black cloud, what could it be?" I asked him. I looked to Ilhan and I saw him squinting. Then a look of panic swept over his face.  
  
"Crebain! We must get out of their sight!" He shouted. Ilhan began to look for a place to hide and I joined the search but it was open land. There were only mountains to our right. Ilhan began to ride towards the mountains. "Come Fatima, quickly!" He said. I gently kicked Ohtar with the heel of my foot and he galloped after Ilhan.  
  
There was a small opening in the mountains and it was perfect place to conceal Ilhan and I from the flying menaces. We both leapt off our horse and lead them into the small cave. We watched the Crebain fly past, but I wasn't sure if they had seen us. But Ilhan seemed positive enough as he quickly jumped back onto his horse. I did the same and we began to ride once again.  
  
Far off I could see we were getting closer to Edoras. But I could see something I didn't like at all. I could see smoke rising from different places and I assumed that the Nemanus had destroyed all the houses. I didn't want to believe what I was thinking but then I had no choice.  
  
I now saw the source of the smoke and it was the flames that engulfed the houses of Edoras. I stopped Ohtar so I could see a safe way to the castle, but I could see none. Ilhan stopped beside me and he pointed to a small group of Nemanus. I immediately knew what he was thinking. 


	20. Edoras

"I do think we could take them on and then it was be an easy road to the castle." I told him. He just nodded his head. Ilhan and I drew our swords and rode side by side. A surprised Nemanus took one look at me before I swung my sword at his neck, and in my hand I spun my sword around to the other side and connected with another creature. I did this a number of times and killed many Nemanus until one caught me by surprise.  
  
One of the Nemanus swung his sword and the blade cut my arm. My sword fell from my hand and I almost lost my balance. I held on to the reins tightly as Ohtar lifted his front legs kicking the Nemanus, which had wounded me. The pain in my hand was agonizing but I tried not to give into the urge of letting go of the reins.  
  
Finally Ohtar was now back on all fours and he continued galloping on. But I had no sword and no protection. But thankfully I saw I didn't need them as I was now at the steps of the castle. I thought I would have to get off the horse but amazingly he began to gallop up the stairs and took me straight to the doors of the castle. Ilhan was already there and he saw my arm and he bowed down his head. I suddenly knew he felt guilty and I didn't like that he thought he had to look after me.  
  
The doors opened and we both rode in. I didn't want to leave Ohtar outside with the enemy. The man who had opened the door had a look of astonishment on his face. "Excuse me but a horse cannot be brought into the King's castle." He said.  
  
But Eowyn came and she smiled when she saw me. "Karkem, it is all right they have my permission." She said. She turned to me and continued to smile until she noticed my wound. "Karkem please bring me two cloths, one wet and the other dry. Karkem obeyed Eowyn and went to fetch her the cloths. "Fatima you haven't chosen the most convenient time to visit me I thought you would have known that by the welcoming party outside." She said. I couldn't help but laugh. Karkem returned holding what Eowyn had asked for. "Thank you." She said to him.  
  
She ripped my sleeve to reveal my wound and began to pat the wet cloth against it. It began to sting but I didn't want to cry out in pain. I kept it bottled up inside of me. When she finished dabbing my wound she tied the dry cloth around my arm to cover the wound. "I think you will be all right." She said.  
  
"Eowyn I think you already know the ill news but I have an offer which I know you will not refuse." I said. I turned to Ilhan. "Eowyn this is Ilhan and he is an elf-friend. He is from Mirkwood and we and the Prince of Mirkwood and a few other elves are going to face the evil in Mordor." I said. I tried to be as blunt as I could.  
  
"Well you have been in Mirkwood all this time I guess. And I'm assuming you would like me to come with you. Fatima I would like to thank you for considering me. But I am not sure if I can. I have a duty here in Rohan." She said. As she finished speaking a fair looking man approached us. He had light blondish-brown hair and he stood by Eowyn's side. He put a protective arm around her.  
  
"Eowyn what is going on? Who are these people?" He asked. He didn't seem to be very happy. I suppose he must be Eowyn's husband Lord Faramir. Eowyn looked at him and she smiled at him lovingly.  
  
"My lord this is the woman I spoke to you of. This is Fatima and this is, I'm sorry I have forgotten your name." She said looking at Ilhan.  
  
"I am Ilhan of Mirkwood. I am and elf-friend not an elf." He said as if he knew Lord Faramir was going to ask him if he was an elf.  
  
"Fatima, Ilhan will you please excuse us I would like to speak to my husband alone." She said. I knew she was going to tell Lord Faramir of the invite she had just received from me. The both went off to a part of the hall and began in an intense conversation. I turned to Ilhan, because I felt it to be wrong to look at them when they where talking privately.  
  
Ilhan wasn't thinking along the same lines as me as both his eyes were fixed on the couple as if he was trying to read their lips. "Ilhan!" I said trying to interrupt his staring session. He quickly snapped out of it when he heard my voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure that must have seemed so rude." He said. A hint of red came over his cheeks and I knew he was trying to stop himself from blushing. He wasn't succeeding, as his cheeks became redder. "I do not think Eowyn shall be coming with us." He said.  
  
"Actually I think she shall." I said. I looked at him as if to challenge him. He looked at me slyly. I decided to challenge him. "Would you like to make a wager?" I asked him. He looked at me in pretend shock.  
  
"Well what is at stake?" He asked. I thought for a moment and I came up it.  
  
"Whoever loses shall have to carry the other persons belongings for, uh half of the journey." I said. Ilhan quickly and confidently agreed to it. We shook hands. I turned to look towards Eowyn and Lord Faramir. I saw Lord Faramir kiss Eowyn on the forehead and then walk away, he wasn't walking towards us he was walking towards the kings main room. Eowyn then began to walk towards us.  
  
She didn't have a smile on her face but I didn't want to assume the worst. I was wishing I didn't have to carry Ilhan's things. "Well Eowyn are you going to accompany us?" I asked. I waited for her reply like a child waiting for sweets.  
  
"I would be honoured to." She said. I almost screamed in joy, but I was able to hold it in. I looked to Ilhan and I could see the disappointment and worry on his face.  
  
"Ilhan don't worry I travel lightly." I said mockingly. I turned back to Eowyn. "Eowyn we must leave now. We still have to go back to Mirkwood and meet up with Prince Legolas. I think you have met before. " I said.  
  
"Yes briefly." She said. Suddenly Karkem appeared and opened the doors. A man with long dark hair and blue eyes entered. Ilhan seemed to notice him immediately as his eyes widen with joy. He approached the man and they took each other's forearms in greeting. When I looked at the man closely I noticed his ears and they were pointed like elves.  
  
"Ainat raika?" Ilhan said to the elf. He was speaking in elvish and no one seemed to understand. I took out my book but it was too late. They were speaking too fast for me and I couldn't remember all their words. But I assumed Ilhan had just asked him what he is doing here.  
  
"Caun Legolas na Gondor." The elf replied. Legolas must be at Gondor! But how could he have arrived at Gondor. I looked to Ilhan and he turned to Eowyn.  
  
"Lady Eowyn it seems we shall be going to Gondor as Prince Legolas will be there." He said. I pretended like I already knew what was happening. Ilhan turned to me. "Fatima we must leave right away." He said.  
  
Eowyn had already left and readied herself for the journey. When she did return she had a bag and had changed into more comfortable and fitting clothes. " I never knew you owned clothes like that, Eowyn. But it seems I learn something new about you everyday." I said to her laughing. She just looked at me confused.  
  
"You will need a horse Lady Eowyn." Ilhan said. I remembered that Ohtar was her horse. I began to pass the reins to Eowyn when she halted me with her hand.  
  
"Please Fatima, I leant you my horse and I want you to continue using him. I shall just take another horse. We have many, which will be fitting. Rohan is known for the excellent horses breed here." She said proudly. She went around to the back.  
  
When she left a battle horn sounded and I knew that the Men of Rohan would be fighting back at the enemy outside. This would be the perfect time for us to leave. Ilhan and I began to follow Eowyn and we went around to the back of the stable where Eowyn was choosing a horse. The stable was heavily guarded, as horses were very important in Rohan. As we came to the stable I saw the Rohan flag hung on the door. It was torn but the horse on it was still visible.  
  
Eowyn came out of the stable riding a horse. Ilhan's and my horse had been lead out and we got onto our horses. We all galloped off around the back. As we got the battle area we drew our swords. The Nemanus were not too concerned with us as they had the Men of Rohan threatening their lives. We made it into safe and unguarded territory easily. Our ride to Minas Tirith began, where I would meet King Aragorn and his wife Lady Arwen. But we were to meet others we never intended to meet. 


	21. New Companions

We rode for a short while and decided to rest. We got off our horses and Eowyn and I tied their reins to a near by tree being careful not to harm it in anyway. Ilhan argued against starting a fire, even though the sun had almost set. From my bag I took out some Lembas and that filled my stomach after only two bites. While Ilhan and Eowyn were eating I decided to wonder around this foreign land. We were still in Rohan but in a part I had never been to before.  
  
I didn't tell Ilhan where I was going I just let him now I was going for a walk. "Would you like me to come with you?" Eowyn asked. She was still eating, and I felt like I wanted to be on my own.  
  
"No Eowyn you stay here and finish your food, I won't be too long." I said, assuring them both. I walked over to Ohtar and untied his reins and began to lead him. We walked towards the mountains and I saw a small clearing between them. There was a small road, which lead straight to Gondor. I pulled my bag off my shoulder and took out my map. I looked at it and found the gap lead to a place called Erech. I let go of Ohtar's reins trusting the horse not to ride off.  
  
"I don't know if I should walk along that road." I said to myself. But I found my legs wanted and before I knew it I was already on the road. It wasn't a very long road but all of a sudden I heard someone singing. It was a man's voice but he wasn't singing anything I recognised and had an unusual accent. Then I saw him, but next to him was another. But there was something odd about them. They were very small and had hairy feet. "Holbytla!" I cried.  
  
I had only heard of them in stories. I never thought there were actual people. I quickly moved to the side of the road out of their view and listened to the lyrics of his song.  
  
"I listen for returning feet and voices at the door." He finished off his song. Then the other one spoke.  
  
"Pippin remember old Bilbo. That was his song it was. I do miss Frodo and Sam." He said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. But when I heard the name Frodo I knew that they were hobbits for sure. Pippin began to sing again. Now I could hear him clearly as they were getting closer.  
  
"Farewell we call to hearth and hall! Though wind may blow and rain may fall, We must away ere break of day Far over wood and mountain tall.  
  
To Fangorn, where Ents yet dwell In glades beneath the misty fell, Through moor and waste we ride in haste, And whither then we cannot tell.  
  
With foes ahead, behind us dread, Beneath the sky shall be our bed, Until at last our toil be passed, Our journey done, our errand sped.  
  
We must away! We must away! We ride before the break of day!" He shouted at last. They were heading for Fangorn. I must warn them against that.  
  
"Pippin you changed that song, you first sang it when we were going to Rivendell. I would like to-"  
  
"Excuse me Hobbits but you cannot go to Rohan." I said, as I began to walk out of hiding.  
  
"Look Merry a lady." Pippin said to his friend. Merry just looked at him annoyed.  
  
"Well I can see she is a lady but why is she telling us we cannot go to Rohan. Do you think she is an elf?" Merry said.  
  
"Well if she is we better listen to her. But she doesn't look like an elf." He said. They both looked at me and waited for me to identify myself.  
  
"My name is Fatima and I am from Rohan. But Rohan is under attack and you will not be able to make it to Fangorn." I said. Their eyes widen and then Pippin spoke.  
  
"But we must. We have to tell Treebeard we found the Entwives. Merry what will we do?" He looked at his friend, who then looked back at me.  
  
"Well if Rohan is under attack what are you doing here by yourself? Isn't it dangerous for a maiden to be alone with foes not too far away?" He asked me.  
  
"I assure you I do not need any protection, but I am not here alone. I have two companions they are at the end of this road." Then it hit me. Their names are short for Peregrin and Meriadoc. 'Could they be part of the fellowship?' I asked myself. "Took, Brandybuck." I whispered their second names to myself. I realised I had been absent for quiet awhile.  
  
I brought my fingers to my mouth and whistled. I knew it wasn't a very lady like gesture but I needed Ohtar. "Ohtar!" I called out to him. Suddenly I saw the horse galloping towards me and he stopped in front of me.  
  
"That is Ohtar? I expected a man. Did you know Ohtar was one of the three men who returned from the ruin of the Gladden Fields, where Isildur perished? He was carrying the broken sword Narsil." Said Merry. Merry was about to start speaking again but I quickly interrupted.  
  
"You two be very tired. How about you ride on Ohtar and I can take you to meet my companions?" I asked them. They looked at each other and then they looked at me.  
  
"Well I guess that is wise. But I do feel all this walking has gone to waste Merry. We could be back home now with our pipes." Pippin said to Merry. Merry rolled his eyes and looked annoyed.  
  
"Well Pip we would be smoking our pipes now if you had not lost them. I still can not understand how you managed to lose them. I would give almost anything for a pint." Merry said. He seemed far away, like he was dreaming.  
  
I took Ohtar's reins and lead him to the hobbits. I helped them onto the horse, as they were a lot smaller than he was. They looked very odd on the horse's back and I tried to swallow the laugh, which was about to erupt from my mouth, but I couldn't. But a laugh did not come out. Instead I hiccuped and that made the hobbits laugh. When they were comfortable I began to lead Ohtar towards Ilhan and Eowyn.  
  
When we got to the end of the road I could hear Eowyn calling. "Fatima, where are you?"  
  
"Pip, does that voice not sound familiar to you?" Merry asked Pippin. Pippin listened and then he looked at Merry. He smiled.  
  
"Aye, that is the voice of Lady Eowyn. I would know her voice among a crowd of twenty maidens." He said to Merry proudly.  
  
"Eowyn I am here, and I have the most stran- uh I have met some hobbits and one happens to know you." I shouted out. Both the hobbits looked at me. I assumed they knew what I meant to say. Pippin was about to say something when all of a sudden he lost his balance and fell towards me. I quickly caught him and put him on the ground. His face had reddened and he looked up at me stunned. I just laughed it off and Merry seemed to be doing the same thing.  
  
Merry was about to fall off too because he was laughing so hard. "Lord Merry you shouldn't laugh so hard or you will end up like you friend." I said. When I said this he stopped laughing. Merry jumped off the horse and stood next to Pippin. He whispered something in his ear and then Pippin started to smile. I had a very bad feeling but Eowyn interrupted it.  
  
"Did you say hobbits?" Eowyn said to me. I nodded my head and moved form her view. When she saw the hobbits she began to smile. "Well if it isn't Lord Pippin and Lord Merry." She said. Pippin quickly ran up to her. Eowyn was still smiling brightly and Pippin was now standing in front of her.  
  
"Lady Eowyn, it is a joy to see you once again. I have missed you." Pippin said to her. Merry didn't seem to know Eowyn too well, as he was not as happy to see her.  
  
"Lady Eowyn." He just said casually, bowing slightly. I looked past Eowyn and Lord Pippin and saw Ilhan. He looked at me and smiled, and then pointed at the hobbits. I just put my finger over my mouth to signal for him to be quiet.  
  
"I think we should be going now so we can reach Minas Tirith before sunrise." I said. Ilhan and Eowyn nodded in agreement.  
  
"Minas Tirith? Are you going to see King Aragorn?" Merry asked excitedly. His face seemed to light up when I mentioned Minas Tirith. I decided to quickly answer him.  
  
"Well not exactly, but you and Lord Pippin shall accompany us if you wish. We are meeting with The Prince of Mirkwood, Prince Legolas." I said to Merry. Pippin looked to Merry.  
  
"Merry, Prince Legolas is the elf with the bow and arrow and accompanied us on the mission, quest, thing." He said. He seemed confused, and Merry looked at him once again annoyed.  
  
"Yes Pippin, he is." He then turned to look at me. " Lady Fatima we shall be glad to accompany you to Minas Tirith." He said trying to stand as tall as he could. Pippin moved closer to him mockingly.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, I knew it!" I exclaimed loudly. "I think it to be an honour that such brave hobbits would accompany us on our quest." I said. Merry and Pippin looked at me proudly. But Pippin didn't seem very brave, but I guess I shouldn't judge him now.  
  
"Well shall we begin to ride?" Ilhan asked. I quickly nodded my head.  
  
"Lord Merry and Pippin shall ride Ohtar, I do not mind walking." I said. Ilhan quickly moved towards Lord Merry and helped him onto Ohtar before I could. This angered me but I kept it-bottled inside, as Ilhan then helped Lord Pippin onto Ohtar.  
  
"Lady Fatima, you shall ride my horse and I want no argument." He said demandingly. I looked at his bare horse, and then back at Ilhan.  
  
Firstly I didn't like the fact that he had started to call me Lady Fatima and secondly I had no idea of how to get onto the horse without the stirrups, let alone ride him without a saddle.  
  
"Lady Fatima, this is an elvish horse, and elvish horses look after their riders. You shall be very safe on his back. Would you like me to help you onto him?" Ilhan asked.  
  
I just nodded my head. I felt a bit awkward as Ilhan helped me onto the horse. His hand brushed mine many times and every time it did I felt a tingly sensation, and I could feel butterflies forming in my stomach. I looked to Eowyn for help but she just smiled. She seemed to be enjoying my inner humiliation.  
  
When I was on Ilhan's horse, Ilhan held the reins and lead the horse. I did fell safe on the horse's bare back. It was unusual at first but eventually it became comfortable. I looked at he horse white mane and began brushing the silky hair though my fingers. I began to star at Ilhan. I was wondering why I felt the way I did when he touched my hand.  
  
Ilhan caught me starring at him and I quickly turned away embarrassed. For the rest of the trip I didn't look t Ilhan and just hope he didn't take any notice of my starring at him. 


	22. Minas Tirith

Hey thank you to the reviewers. I do not mind criticism I actually welcome it, it will help me become a better writer. But please continue to tell me what you think and I want more people to please review. This is my first fan fiction and I want to know what everyone thinks. Thank you again. Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. And I still haven't finished writing so tell me if you have any ideas.  
  
We arrived at heavily guarded, large gates. A man with short brown, greasy hair stepped forward. He was a little taller than Ilhan. "You have arrived at the gates of Minas Tirith. I recognise the two hobbits as Lord Peregrin Took and Lord Meriadoc Brabdybuck, but the others I do not know." Now he spoke to Lord Peregrin. "Lord Peregrin are these people your companions?" He asked him.  
  
"Yes my good man. This is Lady Eowyn, wife of the steward of Gondor, Lord Faramir and sister of the King of Rohan. This is Lady Fatima of Rohan, a good friend to Lady Eowyn. And this is uh, Lord Ilhan of Mirkwood." Lord Peregrin's tone portrayed him as a noble hobbit.  
  
"Yes, the Prince of Mirkwood is now with the King. They have been waiting for you." The man motioned for the gate to be opened. They gates slowly opened and we began to walk through them. Eowyn and the Hobbits seemed to know their way around.  
  
Upon a small hill I saw a large castle. It was much larger than the King's castle, near The Wold, but not larger than the Kings home in Edoras. We quickly walked up the stairs and came upon the castle's doors. I was very excited and I looked around in awe. There were two men at the door and they had the doors opened for us. The hobbits walked in first, Eowyn second and then Ilhan and I walked in together. Ilhan and I were the only ones to have not seen the castle. I looked around and saw many battle weapons hanging from the walls.  
  
As I entered at the end of the long hall was the King and Queen's throne. On the larger chair sat a man with long brown hair. Next to him sat a very beautiful woman. She had very white skin, and long brown hair, and eyes like Prince Legolas, blue. Then I immediately knew she was Lady Arwen, the elf of Rivendell.  
  
I looked back to King Aragorn. He was conversing with someone who seemed to be a servant. To the sides stood many armed men, and among them were two elves. Prince Legolas and Mimosa were talking to each other in elvish and stopped when they saw us enter.  
  
King Aragorn stood from his throne and Queen Arwen too. "Welcome guests to my home." He said. His voice was very strong but in it I could hear some kindness. I sensed the King was much more caring and kind than he looked. "Come to the table so we can discuss the matter at hand." He ordered.  
  
Prince Legolas, Mimosa, Ilhan, Eowyn, the hobbits and myself all went to the table and sat down. King Aragorn sat at the head of the table. I looked around but Queen Arwen had disappeared. King Aragorn began to speak.  
  
"From Legolas I understand that you are all journeying to Mount Doom to seek out the evil and destroy it. Of you I know Legolas, Mimosa, Lady Eowyn, and the hobbits. But I was not told that the hobbits would be part of the company." He said surprised.  
  
"The hobbits were not found until now. We didn't know ourselves, but they are yet to decided whether they will be joining us." Eowyn said. King Aragorn looked to the hobbits.  
  
"Well stri- I mean King Aragorn, I don't think Merry and I are fit to journey with this company, and we really-"  
  
"Actually WE have decided to be a part of this company." Lord Meriadoc interrupted. Lord Peregrin looked at him in shock. He clearly didn't want to go on this journey.  
  
King Aragorn's eyes all of a sudden came to me and I was caught off guard. I began to blush and I didn't know why. "I believe I have not seem this maiden, and I would not have thought a lady would be part of this company besides Lady Eowyn." I didn't know what to say, and I was glad Mimosa spoke for me.  
  
"King Aragorn as you already know the evil has stricken Rohan and while I was there finding out about this evil I ran into Lady Fatima. I saw Lady Fatima kill a Nemanus with her sword. She is also skilled with the spear and bow and arrow." Mimosa said. I looked down at my legs not wanting to make contact with the King's eyes. I knew he was looking at me so I looked up at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back and after a moment he looked to Ilhan.  
  
Now Prince Legolas spoke. "This is Ilhan, he is an elf-friend. He grew up in Mirkwood and was raised by elves. He is as skilled as any elf with a bow and arrow and also has adapted very well to a sword." He finished.  
  
"Well I know you are all skilled with your weapons and we can provide you with any weapons you need before you leave. I will not be able to accompany you as I have my duties here with my people. I know that if Rohan falls Gondor will be next and I need to stay here to protect my people." King Aragorn said. He stood from the table.  
  
"Ignold, please provide these people with what ever weaponry and armour they will need. If you will all excuse me." The King said. We all stood and watched the King leave. I saw Prince Legolas greet the hobbits joyfully.  
  
Merry seemed to keep eyeing Eowyn, but I wasn't sure why. He didn't look at her in a way of admiration; he seemed to have a look of relief, or sadness whenever he looked at her. I sat back down on my chair and began to think. At first I was thinking about home and how much I missed my family. Then I began to think about Ilhan, and I wasn't sure why. When Ilhan caught me starring at him kept replaying in my head. Just the look on his face, it was like he was happy.  
  
"Fatima, what are you thinking about?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked in front of me and there Mimosa was standing. It took me a moment to remember his question, and when I did I panicked. I couldn't tell him I was thinking about Ilhan and I didn't want to lie.  
  
"I was thinking about my family and my home." I said. 'Well I didn't lie I just didn't say the whole truth.' I thought to myself. Mimosa looked at me in a strange way. His left eyebrow was raised and he had a one sided smile. I just turned my face as I felt he could see right through me.  
  
"Excuse me Mimosa." I said. I quickly walked over to Eowyn. She looked at me in surprise. She smiled as if she knew what had just happened. I just looked at her for a moment. "What?" I asked her defensively.  
  
She laughed and raised her hands. "Nothing, but I should ask you the same question and I know I will get the opposite response." She laughed again.  
  
"Well I was just caught thinking about something embarrassing and then I was in an awkward situation and I felt the only way I could get out of it was by coming here to you. Now I regret coming to you!" I said.  
  
"For some strange reason I think the purpose of this awkward moment had something to do with Ilhan." She said smiling. I looked at her annoyed. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. "I know you like him!" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"I can not believe you would think such a thing. Besides I think I am far too young to be falling in love." I said trying to end the conversation. But Eowyn wouldn't drop the subject.  
  
"Fatima I am not older than you by many years. And when I fell in love I was about your age." She said. Suddenly a sad look took over her face for just a moment and she was smiling again. But I started to think about the way she looked at King Aragorn.  
  
"Eowyn, was your first love King Aragorn?" I asked her. I lowered my voice so nobody else would hear. She looked at me with both anger and surprise.  
  
"There was a time that I thought I loved him, but I am happy to know that I wasn't. I could never love a man, who pitied me, and Faramir doesn't and that is why I agreed to marry him. And of course because I love him and Fatima you should only marry for love." She said. Our conversation ended when Ignold began to lead us to the weapons room where we chose the weapons we desired.  
  
When I entered the room I immediately let my legs take me to the swords. There were many chests and they were all filled with swords. I opened a brown coloured chest that had elvish writing on it. I assumed they were elvish swords, as when I took one into my hand it was very light. I found a sword, which was beautiful as it, had patterns engraved into it. The hilt was very soft in my hand and it felt perfect in my hands.  
  
I began to look for its sheath but I couldn't find it. I removed my sword from my belt and replaced it with the one I had found. I put my sword on the other side of my waist. I turned around and went to the bows and I took one, as well as a quiver which I immediately placed around my shoulder. I filled it with arrows and then I put the bow around my shoulder with the string around my chest. I was now ready to fight. 


End file.
